Vilain Menteur
by Melfique
Summary: Sirius Black est un séducteur renommé, qui a fondé son succès sur son remarquable talent pour le mensonge. Mais il va jusqu'à décevoir son meilleur ami qui, écœuré, formule le souhait qu'il ne puisse plus rien dire d'autre que la vérité. Le vœu se réalise, jetant Sirius dans les pires embarras...
1. Le souhait

_Bonjour ! :)  
_

 _Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite fic. En tout, elle compte sept chapitres, plus un épilogue. Je publierai toutes les semaines, comme d'habitude. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

 ** _Avertissement, classement T ! Cette histoire comporte des scènes et un langage pouvant ne pas convenir aux lecteurs de moins de 13 ans. Sinon, ça va. Cette histoire est assez gentille._**

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je me suis librement inspirée du film "Liar Liar".)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 ― Le souhait**

― Le Veritaserum est le sérum de vérité le plus puissant de tous, enseignait le professeur Slughorn devant sa classe de sixième année. Trois gouttes seulement suffisent à vous faire révéler vos secrets les plus intimes. On reconnaît cette potion à son aspect incolore et inodore, ainsi qu'à ses effets immédiats, soit une incapacité de mentir et une élocution plus ou moins monocorde.

Il plongea une louche dans le chaudron sur son bureau, dont le feu éclairait sa grosse moustache de morse, quand James et Remus, dans le fond du cachot, ricanèrent silencieusement.

― Chut ! souffla Lily à côté d'eux, tandis qu'elle prenait des notes.

― C'est parce qu'ils se moquent de Patmol, expliqua Peter à voix basse.

― Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a laissé tomber les cours de potions pour pouvoir baiser plus souvent ? railla-t-elle d'un ton amer. Je vous l'accorde. Ces derniers temps, Sirius Black a grimpé des échelons dans le crétinisme.

James cessa de sourire.

― Sirius Black est mon meilleur ami ! protesta-t-il avec une indéfectible loyauté. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a changé un peu depuis que les filles lui courent après, mais malgré tout...

― Malgré quoi ? s'emporta Lily en plantant sa plume dans l'encrier. Malgré les nombreux mensonges qu'il te balancent tout le temps pour justifier ses retards et ses absences ?

― Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Miss Evans ? demanda le professeur Slughorn qui se redressa derrière son bureau, son gros ventre menaçant de renverser le chaudron devant lui.

Lily se détourna immédiatement des Maraudeurs.

― Non, ça va, désolée, répondit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles.

Le professeur Slughorn lui accorda un sourire indulgent et reprit son cours comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

― Le Veritaserum est une potion très complexe à réaliser. C'est pourquoi nous commencerons par l'élaboration d'un philtre de Mort Vivante, plus simple. La liste des ingrédients figure à la page 167.

― D'accord, murmura James en ouvrant son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. Tu as raison, Lily. Patmol a un sérieux problème de mensonges. J'étais justement en train de dire à Lunard que ce serait bien de lui faire boire un peu de Veritaserum...

.

Dans la pénombre d'un placard à balais, Sirius soumettait une jolie Poufsouffle blonde, dont il avait oublié le nom, à de grands coups de reins effrénés. Retournée devant lui, la jupe relevée jusqu'à la taille, elle s'agrippait aux tablettes en étouffant de discrets soupirs entre ses dents. Sirius s'immobilisa dans le plus profond de ses chairs, puis déchargea tout le contenu de sa jouissance dans un long râlement.

― C'était bon ? demanda timidement la Poufsouffle, haletante, avant de redescendre sa jupe.

― Excellant, mentit Sirius.

En réalité, il aurait préféré qu'elle se libère davantage dans les cris de plaisir. Après tout, il n'avait pas jeté le sort d'impassibilité sur la porte pour rien.

― Mais là, je ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite, dit-il en remontant son pantalon. J'ai promis à Cornedrue de le rejoindre après le cours de potions.

― Tu ne vas plus aux cours de potions ?

― Non, je ne supporte plus Slughorn. Si après toutes ces années, il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que j'étais mieux que mon frère...

Il chassa une araignée sur sa ceinture et rattacha sa braguette.

― Enfin, bon. Je dois vraiment y aller. Je pense même être en retard. La cloche est sonnée depuis combien de temps ?

La Poufsouffle, les cheveux en désordre, sortit sa baguette magique, prononça la formule du _Lumos_ et consulta sa montre.

― Depuis trente minutes déjà...

― Merde ! Tant que ça ?

Aussitôt, Sirius se rua dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les portes arrière du château. Une fois dans la cour baignée de soleil, il repéra rapidement James et Lily près du lac. Il s'avança vers eux en recoiffant ses mèches brunes sur son front et en reboutonnant sa chemise.

― Hé ! lança-t-il en adoptant une allure désinvolte. Salut !

― Patmol ! s'écria James en s'élançant joyeusement vers lui. Enfin, tu es là ! Écoute, il faut que je te raconte un truc ! La potion de Queudver, tout à l'heure, était si ratée qu'elle a explosé ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Lunard l'a accompagné au dortoir pour qu'il change de vêtements. Il y avait de la potion partout autour de lui !

― Ha ha ! s'esclaffa Sirius dans un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Queudver est trop bête ! Comment avez-vous fait pour éviter les éclaboussures ?

― Lily a agi aussi vite que l'éclair avec un sort de protection, pas vrai, Lily ? En tout cas, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Slughorn. Et meilleur encore, la tête des Serpentard à la table juste devant lui !

Et tandis qu'ils rigolaient, Lily se croisa les bras d'un air hostile. Sirius cessa de rire.

― Quoi ? interrogea-t-il sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Où étais-tu pendant que nous t'attendions, Black ? demanda-t-elle. Tu avais promis à James que tu serais là sans aucun retard.

― Et alors ? Puisque je suis là quand même...

― Tu n'as pas de parole, Black !

― Mais si ! affirma Sirius pendant que James roulait les yeux. C'est juste que... que j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

― Oui, c'est ça, comme d'habitude, dit Lily, méprisante. Qui est-ce qui était l'heureuse élue, cette fois, qui a pu passer du bon temps avec toi dans ce superbe placard ?

Sirius se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

― Ce n'est pas grave ! intervint James qui s'empressa d'entraîner son ami plus loin. Allez, viens, Patmol. Allons s'étendre un peu à l'ombre du hêtre.

Mais à peine ils firent trois pas, qu'une petite gargouille de pierre surgit devant le nez de Sirius qui poussa un cri.

― Queudver ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais ôte ça de là, c'est laid !

― Cette gargouille a pris les traits de ta tronche, dit Peter, furieux, en agitant la statuette dans sa main. Tu peux m'expliquer un peu pourquoi ?

― Hein, quoi ?

Sirius examina plus attentivement le visage de la gargouille. En effet, la sculpture avait modifié magiquement ses traits pour lui ressembler de façon grossière.

― Mais qu'est-ce que... ? balbutia-t-il, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que... heu... c'est ça... ?

― Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? articula plus intelligiblement James. Pourquoi cette... chose a le nez de Patmol ?

― _Parce qu'il a mis son doigt dans sa bouche !_ s'emporta Queudver, les joues cramoisies. _Il ne fallait pas faire ça ! Maintenant que ses lèvres se sont scellées, un contrat magique les lie, tous les deux ! Tu lui as demandé quelque chose ?_

― Mais non ! s'écria Sirius, pendant que des élèves curieux autour tournaient le regard dans leur direction. J'ai mis mon doigt là, d'accord, mais c'est parce que l'inscription sous les pieds me promettait des plaisirs divins si je le faisais ! Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé !

C'était faux. Il avait évoqué le souhait de conquérir en un clin d'œil la fille la plus canon de l'école, Fanny Karline, la Serdaigle qui lui résistait encore. Mais ça, Peter n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

― Cette gargouille appartient à mon père ! dit Peter en la fourrant dans sa poche, les yeux humides. Et maintenant, je ne pourrai plus la lui redonner à cause du visage modifié. Il ne savait pas que je la lui avais empruntée.

― Il n'y a pas moyen de la ramener comme avant ? demanda Lily qui les écoutait en fronçant les sourcils.

― Je ne sais pas, pleurnicha Peter. Si oui, je ne sais pas comment. Mais mon père sera furieux ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu mettes ton doigt dans sa bouche, Patmol ?

― Eh bah, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas la laisser traîner ! répliqua Sirius.

― Elle était cachée sous mon lit !

― Ça va, ça suffit ! s'impatienta James. Va voir à la bibliothèque, Queudver. Tu trouveras peut-être des informations là-dessus. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien profiter de ma pause avec Patmol avant le prochain cours !

― C'est quoi, déjà, le prochain cours ? interrogea Sirius.

― Métamorphose.

― Oh, Merlin !

Sirius se frappa le front du plat de la main.

― Je n'ai pas encore terminé le devoir !

― Comment ça ? dit James avec incrédulité. Tu avais une période libre entière pour le faire tout à l'heure ! Et puis tu m'avais promis que tu finirais ton devoir pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble aujourd'hui !

― Je sais, mais... mais il était plus long que prévu et... et j'ai aussi eu quelques empêchements et... Enfin, bref, je dois y aller, désolé !

.

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et Sirius entra dans la salle commune d'un pas vif. Assises devant le feu de la cheminée, trois filles le fixèrent d'un regard envieux. Sirius leur adressa des sourires séducteurs et, en passant devant elles, question d'entretenir sa réputation d'irrésistible charmeur, leur lança des compliments d'une voix suave :

― C'est beau, tes cheveux. Et toi, ton maquillage est juste parfait. Wouaoh, jolie taille ! C'est moi ou tu as perdu du poids ?

Les filles rougirent en gloussant.

Sirius s'engouffra dans l'escalier et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Remus y était présent, occupé à retirer ses livres de son sac.

― Bonjour, Patmol, salua-t-il d'un ton tranquille. Ta période libre s'est bien passée ?

― Ouais, pas mal, je bossais fort sur mon devoir de métamorphose, mentit-il. Mais je ne l'ai pas terminé. Il faut vite que je le finisse avant le cours de tout à l'heure.

― Ah, dommage. C'est Cornedrue qui sera encore déçu. Il s'attendait à passer du temps avec toi aujourd'hui, avant la fête de ce soir.

― La fête... ?

― Mais oui ! s'exclama Remus avec découragement. Patmol, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié l'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami !

Sirius eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

― Son anniversaire ! répéta-t-il en s'effondrant sur le lit, les mains sur la tête. Ah non ! C'était aujourd'hui ? J'ai oublié ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne lui ai même pas acheté de cadeau ! Je suis nul !

― Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Remus. Tu n'as qu'à lui donner le mien en lui disant que c'est de toi. Tu comptes plus pour lui que moi.

Il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet dont il ouvrit le tiroir et se saisit d'un petit paquet rectangulaire, emballé dans du papier à imprimé de vifs d'or.

― Voilà, dit-il en lui tendant le cadeau. Il sera heureux de recevoir ça de toi.

― Oh, merci, Lunard, tu me sauves la vie ! dit Sirius en rangeant le paquet dans sa poche. Tu es un ami en or ! Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir ? Tu n'as plus rien !

― Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais prévu lui donner un deuxième cadeau en bonus. Je lui donnerai celui-là et ça suffira.

― D'accord. Super. Merci encore.

Ragaillardi, Sirius se leva et alla chercher son devoir au pied de son lit dans sa pile de livres et de papiers pêle-mêle. Sa dissertation sur la métamorphose humaine était à peine entamée. Il s'installa sur son lit, en s'efforçant de cacher à Remus son rouleau de parchemin presque vide d'écriture, s'appuya le dos contre l'oreiller et s'activa à la tâche.

― Au fait, reprit Remus après un moment de silence, debout près de la porte. Sibylle Trelawney... tu sais, la Serdaigle un peu... dingue ? Eh bien, elle m'a demandé de te faire parvenir un message...

― Et... ? dit Sirius sans lever les yeux de son devoir, la plume à la main.

― Comme elle a eu vent que tu te donnais pour mission de coucher avec toutes les filles de l'école avant la fin de l'année prochaine, elle se demandait quand ce serait son tour...

Sirius s'étrangla d'un fou rire en rabaissant son parchemin.

― Toutes les filles sauf les moches, rectifia-t-il.

― Tu te donnes vraiment pour mission de coucher avec toutes les filles avant la fin de l'année prochaine ? s'indigna Remus, les yeux ronds.

― Mais non ! se rattrapa rapidement Sirius. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur débile qui court sur moi !

― Ah, oui, ouf ! Quand même... Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis, alors ? Elle attend une réponse. Je lui dis qu'elle est moche ?

― Absolument pas ! Sinon elle va venir me prédire ma mort à chaque occasion ! Dis-lui que... que je la garde pour la fin, c'est bon ? Comme un dessert. Comme ça, ça va la tenir tranquille pendant un bon bout de temps.

― D'accord..., répondit Remus, incertain. Et il y a aussi ton frère. Il dit qu'il en a marre de recevoir des beuglantes de votre mère en colère parce que tu ne réponds jamais à ses lettres.

― Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! Si j'ai fui la maison, c'est justement pour avoir la paix !

― Je lui dis ça ?

― Non ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne en personne à Poudlard pour m'étrangler ! Dis à mon frère que je suis trop occupé dans mes études pour lui répondre.

Remus hocha la tête.

― D'accord... Et une dernière chose...

― Quoi ?

― Karline souhaite te voir. Elle t'attend devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

Aussitôt, Sirius bondit de son lit en laissant tomber son parchemin, sa plume et son encrier, et se rua hors du dortoir en manquant de bousculer Remus au passage.

.

La gargouille avait fonctionné. Depuis tout ce temps à avoir fantasmé sur Fanny Karline, voilà enfin qu'elle frétillait d'envie pressante de lui arracher son pantalon. Rien qu'à y penser, tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs à toute vitesse, un sang chaud pulsait dans son bas-ventre.

Devant la tapisserie, qui représentait quelques trolls en tutu, Fanny l'attendait patiemment, une main sur la hanche. De longs cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux brillaient d'un vert profond. Sirius ralentit l'allure et finit de s'approcher d'un air décontracté.

― Salut, dit-il en s'efforçant de maîtriser son halètement. Tu voulais me voir ?

― On a besoin de toi, dit-elle d'un air hautain, un peu froid. Tu peux venir au sommet de la tour d'astronomie après dîner ?

― Heu... Qui ça, _on_ ? demanda Sirius, déçu d'être accueilli sans plus de chaleur que ça.

― Tu verras. Sois au sommet de la tour à huit heures tapantes, sans faute.

Elle le darda d'un regard appuyé, puis ses yeux se baisèrent sous sa ceinture.

― Tiens donc..., railla-t-elle avec malice. C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? Jolie bosse...

Dans un sursaut, Sirius replaça son érection dans son pantalon.

― Heu... ouais... merci..., balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

― Six heures tapantes, répéta-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Et sois à l'heure !

.

Sirius revint au dortoir, l'esprit envahi d'interrogations. Que lui préparait Fanny avec ce rendez-vous improvisé ? Qui est-ce qui représentait ce _on_? Avec un peu de chance, elle lui préparait une délicieuse partouze au clair de lune. Cette perspective lui fut si excitante qu'il eut de la difficulté à se concentrer sur son devoir.

James entra à son tour au dortoir et vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit, près de celui de Sirius.

― Tu as presque fini ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

― Non, j'en ai encore pour toute la pause, désolé.

― Ah...

James baissa la tête, les doigts jouant avec un pan de draps. Derrière son parchemin, Sirius l'observa du coin de l'œil, mal à l'aise.

― Tu... heu..., hésita-t-il. Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire, toi aussi... ?

― Je me suis couché tard hier pour tout finir avant aujourd'hui, expliqua James d'un ton morne. Je voulais vraiment passer ce temps avec toi, mais... Ce n'est pas grave. Une autre fois...

Sirius se sentit encore plus mal. Une amère culpabilité lui nouait les entrailles. James paraissait si triste. Pour lui remonter un peu le moral, il décida alors de lui donner son cadeau tout de suite.

― Hé, vieux, tu sais quoi ? dit-il en affichant une mine joyeuse. J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Il posa son parchemin et sa plume sur le lit et se redressa en position assise devant James. Il sortit le petit paquet de sa poche et le lui tendit avec un sourire.

― Joyeux anniversaire, Cornedrue !

― Wouaoh ! s'exclama James avec bonheur. Tu y as pensé !

― Mais oui ! dit Sirius avec une fausse dignité. On n'oublie pas l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, quand même !

― C'est quoi ?

― C'est... heu... bah, ouvre-le et tu verras !

James s'exécuta. Les déchirures du papier à imprimé de vifs d'or volèrent en tous sens, puis il s'écria, encore plus heureux :

― C'est un nouveau jeu de bataille explosif ! Génial !

― Super !

― Justement, j'en voulais un neuf !

― Moi aussi ! Je veux dire, j'avais hâte de pouvoir jouer une nouvelle partie avec toi ! L'ancien a cramé à force d'exploser.

― On joue tout de suite ?

― Oui ! Heu... non, je ne peux pas...

James perdit instantanément son sourire et son air morose lui revint.

― C'est bon, je comprends, dit-il tristement. Tu as encore ton devoir à terminer...

― C'est ça..., dit Sirius avec douleur. Mais je te promets que ce soir, pendant ta fête, on jouera plusieurs parties !

― Ça serait cool...

― Je te le promets !

.

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, chacun s'exerçait, avec sa baguette magique, de transformer leur main gauche en sabot de cheval. Celle de Severus Rogue se changea en tentacule visqueux et Sirius s'esclaffa si ouvertement qu'il reçut les ventouses en pleine face. Pendant que James vengeait son ami en brandissant son sabot de bœuf, Lily se tourna vers Peter et l'aida à se débarrasser de la pince de homard qu'il s'était fait pousser par maladresse.

― Merci, dit Peter en se frottant la main.

― Tu dois effectuer des cercles avec ta baguette, conseilla-t-elle gentiment. Pas des ovales. Les ovales, c'est pour les crustacés.

― De toute façon, je suis nul en métamorphose, marmonna-t-il tandis que le professeur McGonagall se précipitait entre James, Sirius et Rogue pour les séparer. En plus, mon père me le dit souvent, que je suis nul. Je lui ai pris sa gargouille dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de succès, mais il a fallu que Patmol me la prenne avant moi.

Rogue tomba par terre et essaya ensuite de se relever. Mais son bras, à présent entièrement changé en tentacule, rendit le mouvement difficile. Dans le tumulte de rires qu'il déclencha dans la classe, Lily resta cependant concentrée sur Peter.

― C'est quoi, cette gargouille ? murmura-t-elle d'un air grave. Je me suis informée à la bibliothèque. Dans la réserve, plus précisément, et... Peter, cette gargouille est une Garbouillie, un objet de magie noire !

― Ah oui ? dit Peter d'un air perdu. Tu es sûre ?

― Quand on lui insère un doigt dans la bouche, la Garbouillie promet, en quelque sorte, de nous offrir les plaisirs les plus divins, mais aux dépens des autres et de façon très malsaine. Elle a réduit la vie de plusieurs sorciers en bouillie à travers les siècles. Pour la soumettre à un autre maître, il faut lui dévisser la tête.

― Alors, dévissons-lui la tête ! dit Peter, le visage illuminé. Mon père vient de m'envoyer une lettre. Il dit que si je ne lui redonne pas sa gargouille avant demain soir, il viendra en personne à Poudlard pour me donner des coups de balai. Je ne peux pas la lui redonner avec le visage de Patmol, tu comprends, sinon je recevrai pire que des coups de balai !

― Mais on ne peut pas non plus lui dévisser la tête ! Le risque est mortel ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui sortira de la Garbouillie si on la décapite, mais c'est certainement très dangereux. Il faudrait un sorcier expérimenté pour faire ça.

― Je vais demander à Dumbledore...

― Pas question ! s'affola Lily. Dumbledore va reconnaître Sirius sur le visage de la Garbouillie et puisque c'est un objet de magie noire et donc interdit à Poudlard, il le renverrait sûrement de l'école ! Et James serait effondré...

― Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, alors ? gémit Peter. Je ne veux pas recevoir des coups de balai !

― Je... je vais réfléchir à une solution...

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Lily rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit dans le couloir derrière Sirius qui plaisantait avec James et Remus.

― Vous avez vu la tronche de Servilus, quand mon sabot a écrasé son tentacule ? On a perdu quelques points, mais bon. Ça en valait la peine.

― Black ? dit Lily en l'arrêtant d'un geste. Je peux te parler ?

― Quoi ça ?

Elle s'excusa auprès des autres et entraîna Sirius plus loin.

― Écoute, dit-elle à voix basse. Peter et moi devons te parler de quelque chose d'important. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir ?

― Ce soir ? Hum, je ne crois pas que je serai là...

― Comment ça ? s'indigna-t-elle. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de James ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

― Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais non, je n'ai pas oublié ! mentit-il.

Depuis que Fanny lui avait donné ce rendez-vous au sommet de cette tour, il n'avait pensé qu'à ça.

― Je vais être là, ne t'inquiète pas.

― Tu as intérêt !

Elle le foudroya du regard, puis repartit à grandes enjambées, ses longs cheveux roux se balançant derrière son dos.

.

Un peu plus tard, à huit heures juste, Sirius montait l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour d'astronomie. Il se résignait à l'idée de ne pas rester longtemps, malgré son désir fou de profiter de la partouze toute la nuit. Si seulement l'anniversaire de James était tombé un autre jour...

Arrivé au sommet, il poussa la porte de bois et avança sur le balcon. Adossée aux remparts crénelés, baignée des lueurs du soleil couchant, Fanny Karline l'attendait avec son air hautain, ses longs cheveux tombant dans son sublime décolleté plongeant.

― Bonsoir, Black, susurra-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

― Salut, répondit Sirius, un peu nerveux.

Il regarda autour pour découvrir les autres filles avec qui il jouirait également. Une seule autre fille accompagnait Fanny. Une silhouette dotée d'une crinière ébouriffée par le vent surgit de l'ombre du mur. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, enduites de maquillage épais, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire sadique.

― Bonsoir, cousin, dit Bellatrix Black, d'une voix dure.

― Aaaaargh ! cria Sirius en reculant de plusieurs pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? Tu... tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on fasse ça avec ma cousine ?

― Qu'on fasse quoi ? interrogea Fanny en levant un sourcil. Je t'ai donné rendez-vous ici parce que Bellatrix a des ennuis.

― J'ai besoin de ton aide, vois-tu, dit Bellatrix d'un ton sarcastique. La petite garce, là, Macdonald, vient de me surprendre en plein ébat sexuel avec Rodolphus.

― Ah oui ? dit Sirius sans savoir quoi dire exactement. Et alors ? Elle a aimé ça ?

― Elle nous a dénoncés à la McGo, imbécile ! pesta Bellatrix. Et là, la vieille bique nous convoque à son bureau demain ! Si je veux éviter le renvoi, il faut que je trouve une histoire en béton pour la convaincre de mon innocence. Et c'est pour ça que tu es ici, mon cher cousin adoré...

Elle réafficha son sourire cruel et s'approcha d'un pas menaçant.

― C'est vrai que tu es plutôt habile dans le mensonge ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

― Heu... je ne sais pas trop..., marmonna Sirius avec appréhension.

― Selon ma nouvelle amie Serdaigle, il paraît que oui, alors tu vas mentir pour moi, très cher.

Elle lui agrippa le collet et l'attira vers elle, le nez tout près du sien.

― Quelles sont tes idées pour faire croire à la McGo que Rodolphus et moi n'étions pas dans cette salle de classe abandonnée en train de s'offrir la baise du siècle ? Tu as une minute pour me répondre, sinon je t'écrase une couille.

― Heu... J'étais avec Rodolphus à ce moment-là, ici, dans cette tour, et on jouait aux échecs ! inventa rapidement Sirius.

― Parfait ! dit Bellatrix en le relâchant. Je t'attends demain, dans le bureau de la McGo. Sois présent, sinon je t'écrase les deux couilles en même temps.

Elle fit mine de presser un scrotum invisible, presque avec passion, puis elle disparut derrière la porte de bois. Sirius se frotta la gorge en déglutissant.

― Je hais cette fille, confia-t-il à Fanny, qui n'avait pas bougé du rempart. Elle m'a toujours fiché la trouille. Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de moi ?

― Peu importe, coupa Fanny. Parlons plutôt de ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ici, au sommet de la tour, tous les deux, devant ce merveilleux coucher de soleil.

Surpris, Sirius la regarda s'approcher de lui. Un air salace se dessinait à présent sur son visage. Elle le poussa contre le mur, descendit la main le long de sa chemise et lui attrapa le sexe à travers son pantalon.

― Je ne sais pas pourquoi, murmura-t-elle tout près de ses lèvres, mais j'ai soudain un furieux désir de te baiser comme un animal.

― Ah... ah oui... ? balbutia Sirius en s'enflamment sous ses paroles.

― Ouvre la bouche.

― Quoi ?

― Ouvre la bouche !

Perplexe, Sirius s'exécuta et Fanny lui versa alors le contenu rosé d'un petit flacon. Il avala de travers en toussant.

― C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

― Du Sexumtentia. Une potion qui te fera durer toute la soirée entière.

― Toute la soirée ?

Fanny jeta le flacon par terre, qui se brisa, et s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres comme une affamée. Sirius étouffa un gémissement contre sa bouche. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'abandonna aux caresses brûlantes de sa langue contre la sienne, puis il la repoussa dans un sursaut.

― Je ne peux pas ! s'affola-t-il. Je ne peux pas toute la soirée ! C'est l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami ce soir et...

― Trop tard ! Tu es à moi ce soir ! ricana Fanny en lui détachant la ceinture. De toute façon, la potion ne te donnera pas le choix. Je te hanterai tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne m'auras pas remplie de ton superbe foutre.

― C'est bon ! dit Sirius en s'attaquant à son décolleté. Dans ce cas, on va faire ça vite.

― On va faire ça _lentement_ ! C'est moi qui suis aux commandes !

Elle ouvrit sa braguette d'un geste brusque et se baissa devant lui sans le quitter de ses yeux avides. Sirius retint son souffle. Elle était si appétissante. Il aurait volontiers passé la nuit entière avec elle, mais il ne le pouvait pas. James l'attendait.

.

― Joyeux anniversaire, Cornedruuuuue ! Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiire ! terminaient de chanter ses amis autour de James dans la salle commune.

Une grosse bougie trônait au milieu du gâteau au chocolat. Des Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste explosaient autour. Tous les élèves riaient et plaisantaient joyeusement ― hormis James, qui gardait une mine triste sous son chapeau de fête. En le voyant, Lily réprima une envie de pleurer.

― Je suis désolée, James, mais Sirius n'arrive pas.

― Mais il m'avait promis qu'il serait là...

― Je sais, mais...

Le cœur serré, elle se retourna vers Peter.

― Tu ne l'as vraiment retrouvé nulle part ? demanda-t-elle.

― Non, vraiment nulle part. Si seulement Rusard ne nous avait pas confisqué notre carte du Maraudeur...

― Mais où est-il, bon sang ? s'exclama-t-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Les élèves autour cessèrent de sourire. Peu à peu, un silence de malaise s'installa dans la salle.

― Lily... ? dit alors timidement Remus.

Il s'avança en lui montrant un petit mot sur un papier plié en forme d'oiseau.

― Ça vient d'arriver...

Lily s'empara du message qu'elle déplia dans un geste tremblant d'appréhension, puis lut à voix haute les mots qui s'y inscrivaient :

― Cornedrue. Je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir être là, mais j'ai un important empêchement de dernière minute. J'espère que tu comprendras. Pour me faire pardonner, je te promets de passer tout l'après-midi avec toi demain. Joyeux anniversaire !

Le mot glissa des doigts de Lily. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit une mince larme couler le long de la joue de James. Mais il l'essuya rapidement du dos de la main en reportant son attention sur le gâteau.

― Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de tenir égale. Il a sûrement une bonne raison... Comment elle fonctionne, déjà, la bougie que tu m'as donnée, Lunard ?

― Ferme les yeux, formule un souhait dans ta tête et souffle, répondit Remus en échangeant un regard chagriné avec Lily. Et espérons qu'il se réalise.

James ferma alors les paupières, les serra étroitement comme s'il y mettait tout son cœur, puis souffla la flamme.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :)  
_

 _La suite, la semaine prochaine.  
_


	2. Embarras surprise

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Merci à_ **Rinku,** **Alienor la Fantasque, LoicLaCarpe, Titou Douh** _et_ **Mileminia** _pour vos reviews. C'est toujours pour moi, une belle récompense. :)_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ; l'inspiration provient du film "Liar Liar")_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 ― Embarras surprise**

Le lendemain matin, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Sirius se réveilla dans un amas de vêtements éparpillés au sol. Fanny Karline, nue, était blottie contre lui. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, l'esprit encore vaporeux. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression d'être enserrée dans un étau, mais malgré tout, un bonheur diffus l'enrobait comme une brume.

Fanny ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en souriant d'un air malicieux.

― Alors ? susurra-t-elle. C'était intense, n'est-ce pas ?

― Bah... Sincèrement, je m'attendais à mieux, répondit-il spontanément.

Fanny écarquilla les yeux d'un air outré. Une seconde plus tard, Sirius déboulait l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à la dernière marche, au pied de laquelle il atterrit, fesses nues par-dessus la tête.

― Aïe ! cria-t-il.

Il se releva péniblement et se frotta les ecchymoses.

― Je m'attendais à mieux ? répéta-t-il sans parvenir à y croire. Mais je suis con ou quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?

Maintenant, Fanny ne voudrait plus jamais coucher avec lui.

― Je m'attendais à mieux ! répéta-t-il encore, avec un sourire dépassé. Ça doit être un effet secondaire du Sexumtentia...

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il remonta les marches et ramassa ses vêtements jetés également au-delà de la porte. Une fois rhabillé, il prit le chemin de la salle commune, ruminant toujours les paroles dans sa tête. Enfin, il pouffa de rire.

― _Je m'attendais à mieux !_ s'esclaffa-t-il en faisant sursauter l'occupant en redingote d'un portrait à proximité. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Non mais vraiment ! Il va falloir que je raconte ça à Cornedrue !

Au détour d'un corridor, la jolie Poufsouffle blonde, dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom, s'avança vers lui en souriant.

― Bonjour, dit-elle.

― Salut ! répondit joyeusement Sirius.

― Hé, puisque c'est samedi aujourd'hui, je me demandais si tu avais envie... heu...

Elle rougit.

― Si tu avais envie de passer du temps avec moi cet après-midi... ou en soirée...

― Ah non, pas vraiment, répondit-il sans même réfléchir. Je préfère les filles qui crient quand on les défonce, tu comprends...

Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

― Quoi ? dit la Poufsouffle.

― Je veux dire ! se reprit-il précipitamment. Oui, je veux bien passer du temps avec toi ! Mais seulement si je ne trouve pas de filles mieux que toi à baiser aujourd'hui... _Aaaaaargh !_ Non, attends ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... tu es belle, oui, mais un tas de filles restent plus excitantes que toi... _Merliiiiiiiin ! Viens me chercheeeeeer !_

La gifle qu'il se prit fut si violente qu'il vacilla sur ses jambes.

― _Salaud !_

La Poufsouffle s'éloigna d'un pas furieux. Sirius se frotta la mâchoire en papillotant des paupières.

― Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? s'interrogea-t-il.

Cette fois, c'était moins drôle. Il poursuivit son chemin, l'esprit en confusion. Il aboutit dans un couloir plus fréquenté, où circulaient plusieurs groupes d'élèves. Contre le mur, Sibylle Trelawney, seule, réajustait ses nombreux bracelets à ses bras. Lorsqu'elle vit Sirius, elle étala, sous ses épaisses lunettes, un grand sourire et s'élança à sa rencontre.

― Ma boule de cristal me l'avait prédit ! s'extasia-t-elle. Je savais déjà que tu désirais me garder pour le dessert !

― Eh bien, tu devrais dépoussiérer ta boule de cristal, répliqua Sirius, parce que cette histoire de dessert n'était qu'un pur mensonge destiné à te tenir tranquille.

Horrifié, il accéléra le pas. Les yeux de Sibylle, déjà immenses derrière ses verres, s'élargirent davantage.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

― Je veux dire que je n'ai aucune intention de te toucher un jour, répondit-il malgré lui. Tu me dégoûtes trop. _Merde, merde, merde !_

Il se mit à courir parmi les élèves, plantant Sibylle derrière lui. Dans un glissement de chaussures, il tourna à l'angle d'un mur, puis tomba face à face avec Mary Macdonald et son amie inséparable, Alice Courduot. Elles paraissaient en colère.

― Je viens d'apprendre que tu vas aider ta cousine folle à se tirer d'ennuis, dit Mary en se croisant les bras. C'est vrai ?

― Elle... elle ne m'a pas donné le choix..., glapit Sirius.

― Imbécile ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, Black, mais tu ferais mieux de renoncer. J'ai des arguments de taille, tu sais. Tu ne pourras pas gagner contre moi !

― Bien sûr que je pourrai ! protesta-t-il. Tout est planifié. Je sais exactement quoi dire à McGonagall pour innocenter ma cousine sans problème !

― Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les mensonges sur lesquels il s'était entendu la veille avec Bellatrix, mais rien ne sortit. C'était comme s'il était devenu soudain aphone. Mary échangea un regard moqueur avec Alice.

― Tu es dans la merde, Black, déclara-t-elle. Tu ne sais même pas toi-même ce que tu vas dire. Abandonne tout de suite tandis qu'il est encore temps. C'est mon conseil. Voilà justement McGonagall...

Sirius fit volte-face. Le professeur McGonagall, le chignon strict, marchait d'un pas ferme parmi les élèves, une pile de livres dans les bras. Il se rua immédiatement vers elle.

― Bonjour, professeur, dit-il nerveusement. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

― Je vais bien, merci, répondit-elle de sa voix sèche. Et vous ?

― Ah, vraiment pas. Ça fait déjà trois filles que j'insulte ce matin. Si ça continue, je ne pourrai plus baiser dans cette école...

― Pardon ?

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond périlleux dans sa poitrine.

― La rencontre dans le bureau ! se reprit-il en changeant rapidement de sujet. C'est à quelle heure, déjà ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ma cousine m'ait révélé l'heure.

― Après déjeuner, à une heure. Miss Black m'a justement parlé de vous. Apparemment, vous apportez les preuves de son innocence. Ça risque d'être intéressant.

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires, presque menaçant, et Sirius déglutit.

― Heu... en fait..., fit-il d'une petite voix. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander... de reporter cette rencontre ?

― Pour quelle raison ?

― Parce que... hum... je... en fait...

Mais toute excuse qu'il voulut lui inventer resta coincée dans sa gorge. Le professeur McGonagall fronça le nez d'un air soupçonneux.

― J'espère que vous ne préparez pas un autre mauvais coup, Black.

― Bien sûr que non !

― Tant mieux, parce que je vous réserve une nouvelle page du manuel des règlements de l'école à recopier en retenue.

Sirius hocha la tête, la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes, puis il s'éloigna au pas de course.

Il entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle et fouilla des yeux les élèves présents aux tables. Lorsqu'il aperçut Bellatrix en compagnie de son frère, Regulus, et Severus Rogue, il se précipita vers elle.

― Bellatrix ! haleta-t-il en la forçant à se lever. Viens vite, il faut que je te parle !

― Hé ! Je mange ! Reviens plus tard.

― C'est urgent !

Sous le regard intrigué des Serpentard, il l'obligea à le suivre jusque dans le hall et, après s'être assuré d'être assez loin des autres élèves, il déclara, désespéré :

― Ça ne marche plus ! Je ne peux plus t'aider avec McGonagall !

― Et pourquoi ? demanda Bellatrix d'un air menaçant. Ton mensonge avec les échecs est parfait. Je viens d'en parler avec Rodolphus et lui aussi le trouve parfait. Tu n'auras qu'à y mettre toute la conviction nécessaire et ça marchera parfaitement !

― Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le plan. Je... je ne peux plus mentir !

Bellatrix resta sans voix durant quelques secondes, puis elle éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

― Tu te dégonfles, c'est ça ?

― Non, je suis sérieux, je ne peux vraiment plus mentir. Quelqu'un a dû me faire boire du Veritaserum à mon insu. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je serais condamné à ne dire que la vérité, mais pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de me présenter avec vous au bureau de McGonagaaaaaaargh !

Bellatrix l'attrapa par le cou et le fit reculer contre l'un des quatre sabliers géants près de l'escalier.

― Écoute-moi bien, petit traître à ton sang, éructa-t-elle, les yeux étincelants. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je parlais d'écraser tes couilles de mes propres mains. Tu m'aides ou je te castre. Ton choix.

― Mais puisque je te dis que je ne peux plus mentir, râla-t-il, étranglé sous les doigts de sa cousine.

― Mais oui, c'est ça, et moi je suis Morgane Le Fay ! Si tu avais continué tes cours de potions, sombre imbécile, tu aurais appris que le Veritaserum rendait la voix du buveur monocorde, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de la tienne. Garde donc tes mensonges pour cette rencontre de cet après-midi, d'accord ?

Et elle le relâcha en le jetant par terre. Sirius se redressa au pied des sabliers en se massant le cou. Bellatrix était déjà repartie dans la Grande Salle.

― Merde..., souffla-t-il. Macdonald a raison... je suis dans la merde...

Précipitamment, il se releva et reprit sa course dans l'escalier. Il parcourut les couloirs en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Dès qu'il entra dans la salle commune, les regards des quelques filles présentes se braquèrent sur lui.

― Black ! se réjouit l'une d'entre elles en s'approchant de lui. Regarde mes cheveux, j'ai refait la même coiffure qu'hier, celle que tu aimes tant !

― C'est triste parce qu'en réalité, tes tresses sont vraiment affreuses...

Il se plaqua la main sur les lèvres.

― Comment oses-tu ? s'insurgea l'amie de l'autre.

― Je ne sais pas, admit-il.

― Tu veux une baffe ?

― Non. Je préfère que tu ne me touches pas. Avec ton maquillage exagéré, tu pourrais me salir... _Je dois y aller !_

Paniqué, il se rua vers l'escalier, mais une fille robuste l'intercepta sur son trajet.

― C'est quoi, ton problème, connard ?

― Laisse-moi passer, la grosse, je tiens à aller me cacher dans mon dortoir au plus vite ! _Aïe !_ D'accord, j'ai mérité ce coup de poing.

Il la contourna, la mâchoire endolorie, et monta les marches quatre par quatre, si rapidement qu'il percuta Remus au troisième palier.

― Ah, Patmol, je te cherchais ! dit-il. Dis-moi, pour hier soir...

― _Non, ne me pose pas de questions !_

Il le repoussa, continua son chemin dans l'escalier et s'enfuit dans le dortoir dont il referma la porte dans un claquement sonore.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne comprenait rien. Si son incapacité à mentir n'était pas due à un Veritaserum, que se passait-il ?

― Il faut que je mente..., murmura-t-il, le souffle court. Il faut absolument que je mente... Au moins un mensonge... n'importe lequel...

Il regarda autour de lui. Des livres jonchaient le sol au pied de son lit. Une plume dans l'encrier reposait sur une table de chevet. Des vêtements sales s'éparpillaient près la salle de bain et il alla alors s'emparer d'un caleçon noir malodorant. Déterminé, il l'éleva à la hauteur de ses yeux, le fixa droit dans la braguette et déclara en détachant bien ses mots :

― Ce... caleçon... est... p... ppp... prrrr... _sale_ !

Il poussa une exclamation d'irritation, puis se reprit avec plus de concentration :

― Ce... caleçon... est... pppp... prrrr... pplebleble... plpreprhumpf... _sale_ ! _Non !_ Grosse merde ! Je vais l'écrire, alors !

Il se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit de James et allongea la main vers la table de chevet sur laquelle était posée la plume dans l'encrier. Il chercha ensuite du papier. Un livre était ouvert parmi le désordre au sol. Il roula en bas du lit, attrapa le livre et posa la pointe de la plume trempée d'encre sur la page blanche.

― Ce... caleçon..., articula-t-il à mesure qu'il écrivait, est... ppp... prrrr...

Mais la plume refusait de tracer la première lettre du mot.

― Ah non, tu ne gagneras pas contre moi, saloperie, tu vas voir...

Il s'acharna en y mettant toute sa volonté. Enfin, la plume bougea et dessina lentement les lettres du mot. Victorieux, Sirius releva la plume pour contempler sa phrase, quand il s'aperçut que le mot n'était pas le bon.

― Noooon ! s'emporta-t-il. Ce n'est pas _sale_ que je veux dire ! Pas _sale_ !

Il reprit le caleçon laissé sur le lit.

― Ce caleçon est... sale ! _Non !_ Ce caleçon est sale ! Sale ! _Ce caleçon est sale !_ Mais pourquoi ?

Il écrasa le sous-vêtement par terre et le frappa du poing avec véhémence.

― Il est sale ! sanglota-t-il. Il est sale ! Pourquoi il est sale ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_

― Tu as essayé un sortilège de nettoyage ? dit alors une voix.

― _Aaaaaargh !_

Sirius sursauta si brusquement qu'il se cogna la tête sur le bord du sommier.

― Lunard ! pleura-t-il en rampant vers lui. Lunard, je suis désespéré... Ce caleçon est sale... _Ce caleçon est sale !_

― Heu... En effet..., approuva Remus, perplexe. Et en quoi est-ce si dramatique ?

― _C'est parce qu'il n'est pas propre !_

― Et alors... ?

― _Et alors je ne peux pas dire le contraire ! Bordel de Merlin !_

― Patmol, calme-toi !

Remus s'avança d'un pas, l'agrippa par l'épaule et l'aida à se relever.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en examinant sa joue tuméfiée. Tu as reçu une gifle ?

― Non, de ce côté-ci, c'est dû à un coup de poing de grosse, expliqua machinalement Sirius. La gifle a été reçue de l'autre côté, par une blonde qui s'abstient de crier pendant qu'elle jouit. Quant aux ecchymoses partout ailleurs sur mon corps, c'est à cause de Fanny Karline qui m'a poussé dans l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. Après avoir baisé ensemble, je lui ai dit que je m'étais attendu à mieux.

― Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

― Je ne plaisante pas, je dis la vérité !

― Bon, là, Patmol, tu vas t'asseoir et reprendre un peu tes esprits.

Il le poussa sur le lit et Sirius y tomba assis, la tête entre les mains. Remus prit place à côté de lui, l'air sévère.

― C'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? présuma-t-il.

― Quoi ? gémit Sirius.

― C'est Regulus qui t'a battu ? Quand je lui ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas répondre à ta mère à cause de tes études trop prenantes, il ne m'a pas cru. Il avait l'air de vouloir te tuer. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, non ?

― Pas du tout, ce sont toutes les filles que j'ai insultées !

― Patmol, je t'en prie ! s'agaça Remus. Déjà que c'est chiant que tu continues à me mentir, tu pourrais au moins inventer de meilleurs mensonges que ça !

― Je ne mens plus, j'en suis incapable, grinça Sirius entre ses dents.

― Tu n'insultes jamais les filles, Patmol. Les compliments ont toujours été ton plus grand talent. Maintenant, écoute-moi. Pourquoi tu ne répondrais pas aux lettres de ta mère, pour une fois ? Il me semble que ça t'éviterait beaucoup d'ennuis.

Sirius étouffa un sanglot désespéré, puis se releva brusquement en bottant les livres au pied du lit.

― Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il furieusement. Parce que je n'ai pas assez de cran pour le faire ! Ma mère est une harpie ! Si je lui dis que je ne peux plus supporter de l'entendre me répéter que j'ai trahi le sang de ma noble famille, me répéter que mes amis sont aussi des traîtres à leur sang, me répéter que mon frère, le respectable et honorable Regulus, est plus digne que moi et que si je ne reviens pas bientôt à la maison, on va me renier...

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis acheva :

― Je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'affronter ! J'ai besoin de plus de temps !

― Je comprends ! s'emporta à son tour Remus. Mais à cause de ça, tu t'es retrouvé sous les coups de poing de ton frère !

― Regulus n'a rien à voir avec ces contusions !

― Ah non, alors qui est-ce qui t'a empêché hier de venir à l'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami ? Il faut que ce soit une très bonne raison !

Sirius fut sur le point de répondre avec terreur, quand Remus poursuivit d'un ton froid :

― En fait, je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas intéressé à entendre le prochain mensonge que tu inventeras pour te justifier.

― Merci, souffla Sirius avec soulagement.

― En passant, Lily te cherche. Elle veut s'assurer que tu amèneras bel et bien Cornedrue à Pré-au-Lard, cet après-midi, comme tu l'as promis dans ton message. Et franchement, j'espère de tout cœur que tu ne manqueras pas cette fois à ta promesse. Hier soir, Cornedrue était démoli.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin, il avait complètement oublié sa promesse.

― Mais je suis un sale chien ! déplora-il alors, avec toute la sincérité du monde.

Il s'interrompit, surpris par ses propres paroles.

.

― Lily ! s'écria Sirius en courant derrière elle, tandis qu'elle sortait toute seule de la Grande Salle. Lily, arrête-toi, il faut que je te parle !

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle froidement sans s'arrêter.

Pantelant, Sirius la suivit dans l'escalier de marbre.

― Tu sais où est Cornedrue ?

― Non, je ne sais pas où est James. Il n'est pas venu prendre son petit déjeuner. Il doit se cacher quelque part, en train de pleurer parce que son meilleur ami n'était pas là hier, à son anniversaire !

― Je suis désolé !

Lily se retourna sur la dernière marche pour lui faire face, les yeux crachant des éclairs.

― J'espère que tu vas vraiment te racheter aujourd'hui en l'amenant à Pré-au-Lard, Black ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante de colère. Redonne-lui vite le moral, sinon...

― Justement, je... je ne peux pas..., couina-t-il d'un air contrit.

― _Black !_ s'insurgea-t-elle si violemment qu'il maqua de chuter en arrière dans l'escalier.

― Mais c'est parce que je dois être dans le bureau de McGonagall cet après-midi ! expliqua-t-il. Quand j'ai écrit mon message, je ne savais pas encore l'heure de ce rendez-vous !

Lily crispa les doigts sur la rampe comme si elle se retenait de l'étriper.

― Espèce de salaud ! éructa-t-elle.

― Mais c'est vrai !

― _Même pas !_ Je te connais, Black !Tu abuses des mensonges depuis ta sale manie de baiser partout dans l'école !

― C'est vrai ! admit Sirius avant de se frapper le front en étouffant un juron. Je veux dire... Là, c'est différent !

― Et en quoi cela serait différent ?

― Parce que là, je dis la vérité !

Lily hocha la tête, les yeux toujours enflammés de haine.

― Bien sûr. Parce qu'encore hier, tu mentais.

― Exactement ! avoua Sirius. Eh merde...

Une fois encore, il se bâillonna la bouche de la main. Lily lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier soir pendant la fête d'anniversaire de James ?

Sirius se sentit blêmir. Il essaya de garder la main plaquée sur ses lèvres, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Il répondit dans un marmonnement :

― Je m'envoyais en l'air avec Fanny Karline... _Aaaaaaargh !_

Horrifié, il la contourna dans l'escalier et s'enfuit dans les couloirs.

.

Lily se rendait à la salle commune avec une furieuse envie de cogner sur les armures qui s'alignaient contre le mur. Comment Sirius Black pouvait-il faire ça à son meilleur ami ? Lorsqu'elle annoncerait à James que l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard était annulé, elle allait encore devoir supporter sa mine triste. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver le moyen d'empêcher Sirius de lui faire autant de mal.

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle trouva James dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il fixait les flammes d'un œil vitreux derrière ses lunettes. Hésitante, elle s'approcha.

― James... ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

James tourna la tête et afficha un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

― Lily !

Il se leva et alla l'enlacer.

― Je m'excuse de ne pas être descendu avec toi pour le petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas très faim...

― Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Comment tu te sens ?

― Très bien !

James accentua son joyeux sourire.

― Je vais à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ! On va s'acheter des trucs chez Zonko, boire une Bièraubeurre aux trois balais et peut-être même aller faire un tour à la cabane hurlante. C'est sympa y retourner dans notre forme humaine. Ça fait changement. Je pourrais t'acheter aussi quelque chose de chez Honeydukes ? En tout cas, on va s'amuser ! On va pleinement s'amuser, juste lui et moi, comme des gosses, comme dans le temps ! Ça va être génial !

Et tandis qu'il irradiait de bonheur dans le halo rougeâtre du foyer, Lily se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater en pleurs.

― James..., hésita-t-elle. J'ai... je viens juste de parler à Sirius...

― Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

― Que... qu'il ne pouvait pas, finalement, aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi cet après-midi...

Les yeux de James s'ombragèrent, mais il garda le sourire.

― Bien sûr qu'il va pouvoir. Il me l'a promis.

― Il... il dit que cet après-midi, il doit être au bureau de McGonagall... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que... que...

― Qu'il a encore menti... ?

Lily serra les mâchoires.

― James, je suis désolée.

― Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. Ce n'est pas toi qui mens tout le temps comme un arracheur de dents ! Sale... fabulateur de mon...

Avec fureur, il agrippa un coussin de divan, qu'il lança de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la salle. Peter, assis à une table avec un devoir, le reçut en pleine face.

― Hé ! protesta-t-il. C'est quoi, ça ? À cause de toi, je viens de renverser mon encrier !

― La ferme ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! pesta James en se jetant dans le divan, les bras croisés. Je le hais ! _Je le hais !_

― James, non, ne t'emporte pas ! supplia Lily en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. Écoute... Et si on y allait, nous, à Pré-au-Lard ? Toi et moi ? En amoureux ? Ça nous changerait les idées.

― Je n'ai plus envie de sortir. Ça me fait trop suer que mon vœu ne s'est pas réalisé !

― Quoi ? Quel vœu ?

― Le souhait que j'ai fait en soufflant la bougie de Lunard, précisa James avec colère. Il n'a pas marché ! Ce ne devait être qu'un jouet stupide sans grande magie. Et moi je suis assez con pour avoir réellement cru que Patmol ne dirait plus jamais de mensonge de sa vie...

* * *

 _À suivre !_

 _La suite, la semaine prochaine. :)_


	3. Le mauvais ami

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Merci pour les belles reviews :_ **Rinku, Claire-de-plume, Alienor la Fantasque** et **Mileminia**. :)

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ; l'inspiration provient du film "Liar Liar")_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 ― Le mauvais ami**

À la Grande Salle, Sirius s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et entreprit de prendre son petit déjeuner avant que les plats ne disparaissent. Il remplissait son assiette d'œufs brouillés, quand Peter vint s'asseoir en face de lui, une expression nerveuse sur son visage boutonneux.

― Patmol, je voulais t'avertir..., commença-t-il de sa voix couinante.

― Quoi ça ? demanda Sirius avant d'amener son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres.

― La gargouille est une Garbouillie. Elle perd son maître actuel juste si on lui dévisse la tête. Et comme c'est un objet de magie noire, très dangereux à manier, on a pensé que ce serait mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Sirius recracha le contenu de son verre à la figure de Peter.

― Un objet de magie noire ? répéta-t-il. Et tu vas voir Dumbledore... ?

― Oui, dit Peter en s'essuyant avec sa manche. C'est le seul qui peut dévisser la tête de cette chose sans danger.

― Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Ce truc a ma tronche ! Si Dumbledore voit que je me suis amusé avec un truc de magie noire, il va me renvoyer !

― Je sais...

― Et tu t'en fiches ?

― Je n'ai pas le choix, mon père veut récupérer sa gargouille.

Sirius se frotta la nuque avec affolement. Il regarda vers la table des professeurs. Albus Dumbledore sirotait un thé en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Lorsque ses yeux bleus, derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, croisèrent les siens, il détourna la tête en déglutissant.

― Queudver, c'est stupide, reprit-il dans un murmure. Si tu amènes cette gargouille à Dumbledore, tu risques le renvoi aussi.

― Je ne savais pas que cet objet était de magie noire, répliqua Peter. Dumbledore le comprendra. Par contre, en lui dévissant la tête, il découvrira ce que la Garbouillie a fait pour toi et...

― Il va découvrir que j'ai pu, grâce à elle, baiser sauvagement Karline ?

― Ah bon, c'était ça, ton souhait ?

― Merlin de merde ! jura Sirius en s'enfouissant le nez dans la paume.

― Lily s'en doutait. D'ailleurs, elle m'approuve à cent pour cent dans cette idée d'aller voir Dumbledore. Elle va même y aller avec moi. Selon elle, tu mérites pleinement de te faire renvoyer. Et je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort. Tu fais beaucoup de peine à Cornedrue.

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour.

― Où est Lily ? demanda-t-il.

― Dans la salle commune avec Cornedrue.

― Alors, va lui dire tout de suite de m'attendre ! J'arrive dès que je finis de manger.

Peter obtempéra sans discuter et Sirius enfourna ses œufs brouillés à grandes cuillérées. Les plats disparurent au moment où il prenait la dernière gorgée de son jus d'orange. Le temps du petit déjeuner était terminé.

Sirius se leva et sortit à son tour dans le hall. Il monta l'escalier à toute vitesse et s'engouffra dans les couloirs en contournant les élèves sur son passage. Les trois filles qu'il avait insultées dans la salle commune surgirent alors devant lui.

― Black ! commença la fille aux cheveux mal tressés.

― Non, ne me parlez pas ! paniqua-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

― Oh que si, on va te parler ! répliqua la grosse fille à l'étroite dans sa robe, qui retroussait ses manches d'un air menaçant. On a deux mots à te dire, tu vois.

― Exactement, ajouta la troisième, le visage si foncé de fond de teint qu'on aurait dit un coup de soleil. Premièrement, tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi nous avoir...

― _La, la, la, la !_ chanta Sirius à tue-tête tandis qu'il continuait de courir pour leur échapper. _Viens remuer mon chaudrooooon ! Et si tu te prends comme il fauuuuuut !_

― Black ! Reviens ici, espèce de lâche !

― _Je te ferai bouillir une grande passioooooonnnnn !_

Il tourna à un angle de mur et manqua de percuter Fanny Karline, qui le regarda avec des yeux de hibou furieux.

― _Ah non, pas elle !_ s'écria-t-il en effectuant aussitôt un demi-tour.

Il bifurqua dans un autre couloir et fonça dans une bande d'élèves en les bousculant tous comme une boule de bowling dans un tas de quilles.

― Hé ! protesta l'un.

― Mais fais attention ! cria un autre.

― _Désolé, je suis juste un abruti qui ne respecte personne !_

Sirius poursuivit sa course en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Mais son pied buta contre une boule de poils grisâtres, qui poussa un miaulement rauque. Il tituba sur le côté et tomba sur une armure en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Un vacarme métallique assourdit le couloir. Sirius atterrit face contre terre, dans un amas de morceaux de métal en désordre.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grinça une voix désagréable.

Le vieux concierge Rusard accourait en soufflant comme un bœuf.

― Je vais bien, rassura Sirius en se relevant maladroitement. J'ai simplement détruit une armure.

― Simplement ? répéta Rusard d'un air indigné, les bajoues frémissantes. Il est interdit de détruire les armures du château !

― Désolé...

Il voulut reprendre sa course, mais Rusard l'empêcha de bouger d'un geste.

― Oh non, ne pense pas te sauver comme ça, bonhomme ! Ton crime va devoir être puni. J'ai également entendu miauler. Avez-vous fait quelque chose à ma chatte ?

― Oui, répondit Sirius entre ses dents, faute de pouvoir mentir. J'ai trébuché sur elle parce que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je courais trop vite.

― Il est également interdit de courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'école ! déclara Rusard, encore plus furieux. Ce crime-là aussi va devoir être puni, comme votre brutalité envers ma chatte !

― Oui, monsieur..., marmonna Sirius, tandis que Miss Teigne, dans l'ombre d'un vase plus loin, le fixait de ses yeux globuleux. Je suis désolé...

― Autre chose ?

― Autre chose quoi ?

― Autre chose à me déclarer qui mériterait aussi d'être puni ?

Sirius le regarda en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

― Oui, répondit-il sans pouvoir se retenir. J'ai autre chose à vous déclarer...

― Je vous écoute.

― La semaine dernière, les traces de chien dans le hall, c'était moi. La serrure crochetée de votre bureau l'autre jour, c'était moi aussi qui essayais de récupérer les objets que vous nous aviez confisqués. C'était moi aussi, le mois dernier, qui ai tondu votre chatte parce que...

― _C'était vous !_ s'insurgea Rusard, la figure violacée. _Sale petit monstre ! Vous méritez vraiment une punition de taille !_

― Soyez gentil avec moi, s'il vous plaît..., implora Sirius d'une petite voix, ratatiné sur lui-même.

― _Une semaine de récurage de planchers dans tout le château !_

― Une semaine ?

― _Parfaitement !_ Et vous allez commencer par réparer cette armure tout de suite et me la faire briller en l'astiquant _à la main, sans aucune magie_ !

Le cœur de Sirius battit à tout rompre.

― Non, pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord que je voie Lily...

― _Tout de suite, j'ai dit ! Exécutions !_

 _._

De sa vie, Sirius n'avait jamais frotté une armure aussi rapidement. Sous la surveillance de Rusard, il y mit tous ses efforts dans le but de terminer au plus vite et aller parler à Lily avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. À l'idée de se faire renvoyer à cause de cette satanée gargouille, des nausées l'envahissaient.

Deux heures plus tard, enfin libéré, les doigts douloureux à force d'astiquer, il reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir au bout duquel se dressait le portrait de la grosse dame, Lily sortait de la salle commune d'un pas furieux.

― Ah, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il en se pressant à sa hauteur. Il faut que je te parle...

― Va te faire voir, Black ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement sans s'arrêter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'ai attendu alors que je sais que tu es toujours en retard !

― Je m'excuse. C'est parce que Rusard...

― Rien à ficher de tes excuses bidon ! Va au diable !

― Non, Lily, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi ! s'affola-t-il.

Il la saisit par le bras pour la forcer à le regarder.

― N'amène pas Peter voir Dumbledore avec cette gargouille. Je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer.

― Il est trop tard ! cracha Lily en le repoussant, les yeux flamboyants. J'ai déjà fixé un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ! Il nous attend, Peter et moi, à son bureau en fin de soirée !

― Noooon ! gémit Sirius en tombant à genoux. Annule-le, s'il te plaît ! Je ne pourrai pas supporter de quitter le château !

― _Et moi je ne supporte plus de voir James toujours triste à cause de toi !_

― Comment ça ? _Je suis un ami de merde !_

Sirius se tut, bouche bée.

― Je... je suis un ami de... de merde... ? répéta-t-il en balbutiant.

Un long silence suivit sa brusque déclaration. Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, le visage adouci, comme prise de pitié pour lui.

― Tu n'es pas un ami de merde, Sirius, reprit-elle, plus calme. Tu es même un ami formidable. Avec toi, James est heureux. Tu lui apportes plus de bonheur que quiconque. Moi-même, je n'arrive pas à lui donner ce sourire qu'il a quand vous jouez aux batailles explosives ou au Quidditch. Mais ces derniers temps, Sirius, tu as changé. Tu n'es plus l'ami que tu étais avant.

― Donne-moi encore une autre chance, implora Sirius en se relevant, le cœur serré. Je t'en prie, Lily, juste une dernière. Je vais venir le voir ce soir, après dîner, et on ira jouer au Quidditch jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

― Je ne suis pas sûre...

― Je t'en prie !

Lily se mordit la lèvre, réticente. Finalement, elle accepta :

― C'est d'accord, viens le chercher vers les sept heures. Mais si tu n'es pas là et que je dois encore supporter cette mine démolie sur le visage de mon petit ami, je me rends au bureau de Dumbledore avec Peter et sa gargouille et tu seras expulsé loin de lui, c'est compris ?

― Je vais être là, compte sur moi.

― Bien !

Elle se détourna et s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin, quand elle lui refit face avec un sourire dolent.

― Tu sais ce que James a souhaité à son anniversaire ?

― Non... Quoi... ?

― Il a fait le vœu que tu ne dises plus jamais aucun mensonge.

Sirius eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poêle sur la tête. D'un coup, il venait de tout comprendre.

.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Remus sursauta sur son lit en voyant Sirius se ruer vers lui.

― Où est Cornedrue ? haleta-t-il.

― Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus derrière son _Manuel avancé de métamorphose._ Il était en bas, une heure passée.

― Où est la bougie, alors ?

― Quelle bougie ?

― La bougie que tu lui as offerte en cadeau pour son anniversaire. Où est-elle ?

― Pourquoi veux-tu ça ? Tu n'as pas assez d'ennuis avec la gargouille ?

― _Où est cette bougie !_ répéta Sirius avec vigueur.

Remus désigna alors, d'un mouvement de menton, la table de chevet de James. Sirius s'y précipita, ouvrit le tiroir et trouva la grosse bougie de cire dont il s'empara.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? interrogea Remus d'un air méfiant.

― Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Sans tarder, il sortit du dortoir, dévala l'escalier et traversa la salle commune à la recherche de James. Mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Il ne vit que les trois filles peu charmantes qui le foudroyèrent du regard. Avant qu'elles ne tentent encore de lui faire payer ses insultes, il passa le portrait de la grosse dame et sortit dans les couloirs.

Il chercha James dans tous les recoins de l'école. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il le trouva dans la cour, assis sur une roche près du lac, en train de jeter des cailloux dans l'eau.

― Cornedrue ! s'écria Sirius en s'arrêtant près de lui, pantelant. Il faut que je te dise un truc !

James leva des yeux ténébreux.

― Ah, c'est toi..., dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

― Oui, c'est moi. Écoute. J'ai su pour ton souhait.

James ricana froidement.

― Tu dois être content qu'il ne se soit pas réalisé, dit-il en lançant un nouveau caillou dans le lac.

― Justement, ça a fonctionné !

― Quoi ?

― Ton vœu s'est réalisé ! déclara Sirius en agitant la bougie dans sa main. Je ne peux plus mentir ! Plus du tout !

― C'est vrai ?

― Oui !

James le regarda d'un air méfiant, comme s'il le soupçonnait de se moquer de lui.

― D'accord..., dit-il lentement. Dans ce cas, faisons le test... Tu peux me dire qui a laissé traîner une revue porno dans la salle de bain ?

― C'était moi, pas Queudver, répondit Sirius.

― C'est vrai que tu deviens impuissant quand tu bois trop de whisky Pur-Feu ?

Sirius se sentit rougir.

― Oui, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il.

― Quand tu bandes, elle mesure combien ?

― Cornedrue ! s'indigna Sirius. Mais c'est quoi, ces questions-là ?

― Combien ? insista James, impitoyable.

― Quatorze virgule huit centimètres, soit deux centimètres de moins que la tienne, répondit alors Sirius entre ses dents.

― Ha ! s'exclama James dont le visage s'illumina d'une joie sauvage. Je savais que la mienne était plus longue que la tienne ! Et tu me mentais depuis tout ce temps, hein ?

― Chut ! souffla Sirius en le priant d'un geste de se taire. Ne le dis pas à personne !

― Tu es trop fier, Patmol !

D'un air amusé, James se leva de la roche et lui tapota l'épaule.

― Allez, vieux. Pourquoi ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, cet après-midi, comme tu me l'as promis dans ton message ? Tu me dois bien ça pour avoir loupé mon anniversaire, non ?

― Je ne peux pas, je suis attendu dans le bureau de McGonagall juste après le déjeuner.

― Ah bon, je pensais que c'était un mensonge...

― Non, c'est la vérité. Je dois régler un truc avec ma stupide de cousine qui m'oblige à l'aider. Je suis pris au piège, et c'est pire depuis que je ne peux plus mentir. Cornedrue, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu annules ton souhait.

― Pour que tu puisses mentir à nouveau ?

― C'est ça !

James se rembrunit.

― Mais pas à toi ! se reprit Sirius en lui serrant le bras. C'est... pour les autres. Écoute, il faut que tu comprennes que parfois, le mensonge est important. Par exemple, quand il faut dire des compliments... Tu as vu mes joues violacées ? Eh bien, plusieurs filles désirent me tuer depuis que je leur ai donné mon avis franc sur leurs choix esthétiques douteux. Ça doit t'arriver aussi de mentir avec Lily, non ? Si un matin, elle se lève d'une humeur de chien, tu ne vas quand même pas lui dire que tu préfères qu'elle se taise, n'est-ce pas ?

― Je comprends, c'est bon, dit James en baissant la tête. Allume-la, la bougie, que j'annule mon vœu.

Content, Sirius sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et d'un sort, mit le feu à la mèche. Il se racla ensuite la gorge et commença à chanter d'une voix forte :

― Joyeux anniversaaaaaaire ! Joyeux anniversaaaaaire !

― Arrête, ce n'est pas nécessaire, interrompit James en lui enlevant la bougie de la main.

Il jeta des regards gênés aux élèves autour dans la cour et adressa néanmoins à Sirius un furtif sourire amusé.

― Espèce de fou.

― C'est pour te faire rire, expliqua Sirius en lui retournant son sourire. Allez, vas-y, fais ton contre-vœu.

James ferma un instant les yeux, puis éteignit la flamme d'un seul souffle.

― C'est fait, dit-il sombrement.

― Parfait !

Sirius se frotta les mains et chercha du regard une fille proche. Lorsqu'il en trouva une potentiellement jolie, adossée au hêtre avec un livre entre les mains, il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas confiant.

― Salut ! dit-il d'un air séducteur. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

― Oh, fit la fille en rougissant. C'est un... un roman d'amour... La littérature t'intéresse ?

― Pas du tout, c'est toi qui m'intéresses. Je fais semblant de m'intéresser à ton livre dans l'espoir de coucher avec toi, c'est tout. J'ai très envie de toucher tes seins. _Aïe !_

Sirius revint vers James en se frottant la joue d'un air furieux.

― Ça n'a pas marché ! dit-il.

― Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda James, visiblement impressionné.

― Je lui ai dit que j'avais très envie de toucher ses seins.

James étouffa un fou rire dans sa paume.

― Ce n'est pas drôle ! dit Sirius. Redonne-moi cette bougie que je la rallume. Il faut que tu recommences.

― Ça ne sert à rien.

― Mais si, tu n'as qu'à te concentrer plus.

― Ce n'est pas la concentration, c'est la sincérité. Patmol, quand j'ai fait ce souhait hier, je le voulais vraiment. Mais là...

― Je comprends, mais je ne vais quand même pas rester comme ça toute ma vie, à dire tout le temps la vérité !

― Tu ne resteras pas comme ça toute ta vie. Lunard m'a dit que ce truc fonctionnait pendant un maximum de vingt-quatre heures, environ.

― _Vingt-quatre heures, c'est déjà trop long !_ s'énerva Sirius. Cornedrue, merde, je dois voir McGonagall cet après-midi et si je ne peux pas mentir...

― _Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à tenir ta promesse et venir à mon anniversaire !_ cria brusquement James. Maintenant, subis les conséquences !

Sirius se tut. Ils se fixèrent en silence, puis James soupira en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

― Je ne pourrai jamais souhaiter avec sincérité que tu te remettes à mentir, Patmol, poursuivit-il d'une voix brisée. C'est contre ma nature. Parce que tu vois, quand tu mens, tu... tu me fais de la peine... Tes mensonges me font... Tes mensonges me font mal, Patmol...

Une larme coula alors derrière ses lunettes et roula le long de sa joue. Aussitôt, il l'essuya de la main en se détournant.

― Je retourne à l'intérieur, annonça-t-il machinalement.

― Cornedrue...

― Laisse-moi tranquille.

James s'éloigna vers le château et Sirius resta seul au bord du lac, avec une abominable sensation de lourdeur dans le cœur.

* * *

 _À suivre la semaine prochaine..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_


	4. Vérité sans retenue

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Un gros merci à_ **Rinku, Titou Douh _,_** **Alienor la Fantasque** et **Mileminia** _pour vos gentilles reviews._

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ; l'inspiration provient du film "Liar Liar")_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 ― Vérité sans retenue**

Sirius était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le dais de son baldaquin sans vraiment le voir. Il se sentait vidé, comme purgé de toute énergie. James ne l'aimait plus. À trop mentir, il l'avait perdu.

La porte grinça. Remus entra dans le dortoir d'un pas silencieux.

― Patmol ? dit-il avec douceur. Est-ce que ça va ?

― Humpf..., fit Sirius sans bouger.

― Pourquoi tu ne viens pas déjeuner ?

― Pas faim...

Remus soupira et s'approcha du lit.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Ça s'est mal passé avec Cornedrue tout à l'heure ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

― Oui...

― Il est encore fâché que tu aies raté son anniversaire ?

― Entre autres. En fait, Cornedrue me déteste. Je l'ai perdu comme ami.

Remus émit un petit rire incrédule.

― Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cornedrue t'adore.

― Il me déteste, je te dis ! affirma Sirius en se redressant sur son oreiller. Tu sais ce qu'il a souhaité avant de souffler ta damnée bougie ? Que je ne puisse plus mentir du tout ! Je ne suis qu'un sale menteur, Lunard ! Cornedrue ne peut pas aimer un ami qui ment tout le temps ! Je suis... je suis une merde !

― Arrête, Patmol, tu n'es pas une merde.

― Mais oui ! Puisque je ne peux pas dire un seul mensonge ! Si je dis que je suis une merde, c'est que je suis une merde ! Je suis condamné à dire toujours la vérité, tu vois !

Remus fonça les sourcils.

― Tu ne peux vraiment plus dire de mensonges ?

― Eh non ! Pas un seul ! Tu peux me tester, si tu veux. Pose-moi des questions et tu verras bien que je ne peux plus mentir du tout.

― D'accord...

L'expression de Remus se fit alors sournoise.

― Tu te rappelles de cette fille de Poufsouffle, qui me souriait souvent pendant les cours de sortilèges ?

― _Ah non, pas des questions à ce sujet !_ paniqua Sirius en bondissant hors de son lit. Parle-moi de n'importe quoi d'autre sauf ça !

― Je la trouvais mignonne et j'espérais l'inviter à dîner à Pré-au-Lard un de ces jours.

Sirius recula contre le mur en trébuchant contre un livre laissé par terre.

― Lunard, s'il te plaît ! implora-t-il d'une petite voix. Ne m'oblige pas à répondre à ça ! S'il te plaît !

― Mais quand je suis venu t'en parler, elle a cessé de me sourire le lendemain, allant même jusqu'à me fuir. Pourquoi ?

― Aaaaaargh !

― _Pourquoi ?_ répéta Remus d'un ton impitoyable. Tu es allé lui dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oui..., couina-t-il avant de se ruer vers la porte.

Mais Remus s'interposa sur son chemin et l'attrapa par les épaules, les yeux dardés dans les siens.

― Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle cesse du jour au lendemain de s'intéresser à moi ?

― Je... je lui ai dit que... que tu étais gay..., avoua enfin Sirius, le visage crispé de malaise intense.

Remus parut aussi blessé que révolté. Il relâcha Sirius d'un air dégoûté, le toisa un instant de la tête aux pieds, puis passa la porte sans rien dire.

― Non, Lunard ! s'écria Sirius en s'élançant derrière lui dans l'escalier. Écoute, j'ai des explications !

― Je les connais déjà et je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre les dire avec sincérité, répliqua froidement Remus.

Il traversa la salle commune d'un pas furieux et poussa le portrait de la grosse dame. Sirius sortit dans le couloir à sa suite, les mains jointes en prière.

― Lunard, non, ne m'abandonne pas !

― Va-t'en !

― Tu es le seul ami qui me reste !

― Eh bien, tu aurais dû faire plus attention à tes amis !

Remus lui jeta un regard noir et tourna un coin de mur en accélérant le pas. Sirius aperçut alors le professeur McGonagall, sa grande robe ondulant derrière elle tandis qu'elle marchait dans leur direction.

― Professeur ! s'exclama Sirius en l'arrêtant devant lui. Comment... heu... allez-vous ?

― Black ! dit-elle sèchement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air désemparé ?

― Justement, je sais que vous ne trouvez pas cette idée très réjouissante, mais... j'ai vraiment, mais _vraiment_ besoin que cette rencontre dans votre bureau soit reportée...

― Vous êtes malade ?

― Hum... bah... en fait... ça dépend dans quel sens vous voulez parler d'être malade...

Le professeur McGonagall l'examina par-dessus ses lunettes, la mine soupçonneuse. Sirius se sentit fondre de désespoir. Il lui fit alors signe d'attendre un peu et il se précipita dans le couloir afin de rattraper Remus à l'autre bout.

― Lunard ! implora-t-il. S'il te plaît, aide-moi à mentir !

― Va-t'en, j'ai dit ! grogna Remus en serrant les poings.

― Mais je suis perdu sans ton aide ! McGonagall m'attend dans son bureau bientôt et si je ne peux pas mentir, je serai dans la grosse bouse de dragon ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à reporter ce rendez-vous...

― Espèce d'effronté ! s'emporta Remus qui fit si brusquement volte-face que Sirius manqua de le percuter. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin de ton aide, Patmol ! J'avais besoin de tes conseils d'amis pour la séduire, mais au lieu de ça, tu es allé lui dire des conneries à mon sujet ! Tu m'as trahi !

― Je... mais... je...

― Alors, débrouille-toi tout seul, maintenant !

Le regard plein d'hostilité, Remus se retourna et reprit son pas furieux en annonçant :

― Je m'en vais parler à Annabelle.

― Qui ?

― Annabelle ! répéta Remus avec agacement. Je vais aller lui dire à quel point tu es un crétin !

― Annabelle, oui, c'est ça ! dit Sirius en se frappant le front. J'ai toujours oublié son nom, à elle !

Remus lui jeta un regard venimeux par-dessus son épaule, puis disparut au détour d'un coin de mur.

― Non, attends ! s'affola Sirius en reprenant sa course derrière lui.

Mais une main l'empoigna soudain par le collet et l'entraîna dans un autre couloir. Sirius se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Regulus Black, son frère cadet.

― Bonjour, frérot, dit ce dernier avec un rictus méprisant. Alors, comme ça, on m'évite le plus possible, hein ?

― C'est... heu... c'est exactement ça, admit Sirius en reculant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

― J'ai une surprise pour toi. Elle t'attend en personne dans la salle des trophées. Viens.

― Plus tard. J'ai d'autres trucs à régler avant ça...

― _Viens !_ intima Regulus en le poussant devant.

Ils empruntèrent un passage secret derrière une tapisserie où se cachait un escalier escarpé et montèrent au troisième étage.

― Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir, frérot, dit Regulus qui continuait à le pousser dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer. J'en ai plus qu'assez de faire le hibou entre toi et mère. Si tu ne veux plus lui parler, tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer toi-même tes raisons !

Sur ce, il ouvrit les portes de la salle des trophées et Sirius manqua de s'étrangler d'horreur en voyant la personne qui l'attendait entre les vitrines de cristal. C'était une grande femme coiffée d'un chapeau noir, le nez pointu et l'air austère : Walburga Black, sa propre mère.

― Sirius Black ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, les yeux exorbités. Comment peux-tu _oser_ quitter la maison une semaine avant le départ du train et refuser de surcroît de répondre à mes lettres ?

― Je... je préférerais ne pas répondre..., glapit Sirius qui resta figé sur place.

― Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Soit tu m'expliques tout de suite à quoi tu joues, soit je te déshérite !

― Dans ce cas, aussi bien me déshériter tout de suite, parce que mes explications mèneront au même résultat...

Walburga s'étrangla dans une exclamation d'indignation.

― Tu n'es qu'un sale indigne de ton sang ! s'exclama-t-elle en grimaçant. Attends que ton père le sache !

― Il va te donner une baffe ! ajouta Regulus en hochant la tête. Tu as toujours été con !

― Je suis peut-être con, mais toi, tu es loin d'être mieux ! protesta Sirius avec irritation. Tu te crois intelligent avec tes idées de t'enrôler dans les Mangemorts ?

― C'est une idée très intelligente ! affirma Walburga en venant serrer l'épaule de Regulus d'un air fier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a raison. Il est temps de purifier la race des sorciers et de se débarrasser de tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe. Regulus est un bien meilleur fils que toi. Lui, au moins, a compris qu'il ne fallait pas côtoyer ces sales traîtres à leur sang que sont la plupart de tes amis. J'ai entendu dire que ce Potter s'était amouraché d'une bâtarde de née-Moldue. Tu n'as pas honte ?

Un bruit sourd palpita dans les oreilles de Sirius.

― Non, je n'en ai pas honte, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. En fait, c'est plutôt cette famille pourrie de conviction d'appartenir à un rang royal qui me fait honte.

― _Comment ?_ s'emporta Walburga, le teint virant au cramoisi.

― Je vous hais tous ! continua Sirius avec vigueur. C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que j'ai fui la maison. J'en avais assez !

― Retire tes paroles, petit monstre de fils !

― Pas question ! Je le pense vraiment !

― Tu seras déshérité !

― Tant mieux !

Les entrailles bouillonnantes, Sirius retourna aux portes et sortit d'un pas furieux. Sa mère explosa alors dans la salle des trophées, d'une voix hystérique :

― _Traître ! Abomination ! Honte de ma chair et de mon sang ! Ne pense plus à revenir chez nous, Sirius, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus mon fils !_

― Super !

Sirius tremblait de tout son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, il avait enfin déclaré sa haine à sa famille. Maintenant, il espérait ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis. Les Black étaient en général des gens fous et vindicatifs.

Il retrouva Remus pendant que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Sirius se précipita derrière lui et l'arrêta.

― Lunard ! s'exclama-t-il, encore sous les émotions. Je l'ai fait ! Je viens d'envoyer promener ma mère !

― Encore là, toi ? grogna Remus avec indifférence. Je t'ai pourtant demandé de me laisser tranquille !

― Mais Lunard...

― Laisse-moi passer !

Remus le contourna et reprit son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux.

― Tu ne veux vraiment pas me pardonner ? soupira-t-il. Écoute, Lunard. Il faut que tu comprennes. Si j'ai dit à cette fille que tu étais gay, c'était pour ne pas te perdre comme ami.

Remus s'arrêta devant les portes.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

― Je veux dire que c'est une fille très possessive avec ses petits amis, une sorte de dépendante affective. C'est ce que j'avais entendu à son sujet. Tu comprends que je ne voulais pas te voir te perdre dans une histoire pareille. Elle t'aurait étouffé, t'aurait empêché de voir tes amis et fait de toi son caniche soumis bien-aimé. Je voulais te protéger contre ça, tu vois. Et tu méritais une meilleure petite amie que cette folle.

― Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? demanda Remus en revenant vers Sirius. Je ne savais pas, moi, qu'elle était une dépendante affective.

― Si je te l'avais dit à ce moment-là, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Quand on est amoureux, on devient con. On ne réfléchit plus comme il faut.

Remus se frotta la nuque.

― Tu... tu voulais me protéger...

― C'est ça ! affirma Sirius. Tu me pardonnes, maintenant ? Tu veux bien rester mon ami ?

― Tu as dit à Annabelle que j'étais gay, uniquement pour mon bien ? Tu es sûr ?

― Mais oui !

Remus parut ému, quand soudain, une terrible vérité remonta dans la gorge de Sirius qui ne parvint pas à l'étouffer :

― Mais c'était aussi parce que je voulais la garder pour moi tout seul pour la baiser à volonté... _Aaaarrrrgh !_

Il plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche, mais il était trop tard. L'indignation revint s'emparer des traits de Remus qui se détourna.

― Non, Lunard ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire que... qu'elle a un cul de rêve et... Non ! Je veux dire... Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais la défoncer... Aaargh ! Mais de toute façon, elle ne crie même pas quand elle jouit !

― Va te faire voir, Patmol ! s'écria Remus avec fureur, avant de disparaître derrière les portes de la bibliothèque.

Sirius se prit la tête à deux mains et fit mine de s'assommer sur le mur. Il ferait mieux de se jeter un sort de mutisme pour se la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Dépité, il prit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, quand Fanny Karline émergea d'un couloir à sa droite, d'un air dangereusement malicieux.

― De qui est-ce que tu parlais, Black ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

Sirius se sentit défaillir.

― De la Poufsouffle prénommée Annabelle, répondit-il machinalement.

― Vraiment... ? Et elle a un cul de rêve... ?

― Dix fois plus beau que le tien...

Les yeux verts de Fanny étincelèrent.

― Tu es un franc salaud, dis donc, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. La baise est donc meilleure avec elle qu'avec moi, hum ?

― Pas du tout, avec elle, c'est moins intense. Toi, en plus, tu fais des pipes. Tu es une excellente suceuse... _D'accord, je me tais !_

Il esquissa un mouvement de fuite, mais Fanny lui agrippa le collet et le plaqua contre le mur.

― J'espère que tu ne m'as pas baisée hier soir juste pour mes pipes, minable ! éructa-t-elle avec colère.

― Non, tu as de très beaux seins aussi, avoua Sirius d'une voix étranglée. Et une belle façon de bouger comme une pute. Mais pour le reste, en fait, je me fous complètement de toi, du moment que tu suces bien et...

― _Mais c'est quoi ton problème, espèce de connard ?_

― Mon problème est que je ne peux plus mentir ! expliqua rapidement Sirius. Je suis condamné à toujours dire la vérité, même si je ne le veux pas !

Fanny plissa les paupières.

― C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

― Oui, c'est vrai, assura Sirius. Et j'aurais préféré que tu ne le saches pas.

― Dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer d'où venait cette soudaine envie de toi hier alors que j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un salaud ?

Sirius crispa le visage d'un air désespéré. Cette question était exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

― C'est parce que j'ai souhaité à une Garbouillie de pouvoir enfin te baiser, confia-t-il à contrecœur.

Fanny ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis elle lui enfonça violemment le poing dans l'estomac.

― Aïe ! cria Sirius en se pliant en deux.

― _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est une Garbouillie, mais je te promets que tu me le paieras !_ s'écria-t-elle.

Elle lui tira les cheveux pour le redresser et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

― Dis-moi, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Qu'est-ce que tu penses du professeur Slughorn ?

― C'est... c'est un gros tas qui ne fait que manger et collectionner des élèves stupides...

― Hum... intéressant... Suis-moi...

Elle le prit par le bras et le traîna à sa suite. Sirius haletait de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

― Je... j'aimerais mieux retourner me cacher au dortoir, tu vois... ou alors retrouver Lunard pour continuer à essayer de me faire pardonner... ou retrouver ma cousine... Elle veut toujours de l'aide... ?

Fanny ne répondit pas, concentrée sur son chemin pendant qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs.

― Tu n'as pas une idée pour me sauver la vie ? continua-t-il, suppliant. La rencontre avec McGonagall est dans une demi-heure. Et si je ne peux pas mentir...

― Entre là ! ordonna Fanny en ouvrant une porte.

Sirius reconnut la pièce seulement lorsqu'il y entra de force. C'était le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Une grande table ronde était disposée au milieu de la place, autour de laquelle déjeunait une dizaine d'élèves. Tous braquèrent les yeux sur lui. Sirius déglutit.

― Désolée de vous déranger, professeur Slughorn, dit Fanny d'un ton poli, les mains jointes en clocher devant elle. C'est juste que Sirius Black était en train de me parler de vous...

― Oh ! fit joyeusement le professeur Slughorn, au bout de la table, la moustache parsemée de miettes de pain. Vraiment ? Et qu'était-il en train de raconter ?

Jamais Sirius ne s'était senti autant mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Il croisa les yeux méprisants de Severus Rogue, assis entre deux de ses amis Serpentard, Avery et Mulciber. Annabelle, la Poufsouffle blonde, était également présente, ainsi que Regulus, son frère, qui lui jeta un regard empli de haine.

― Mais dis-le-lui, Black, encouragea Fanny avec malice, perfide. Répète donc au professeur Slughorn ce que tu viens de me dire.

Sirius se retint de l'étriper devant tout le monde. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ?

― Je... je disais bien quelque chose, articula-t-il, faute de pouvoir affirmer le contraire. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant...

― Mais si, ce l'est, insista Fanny. Allez, Black, dévoile au professeur Slughorn ce que tu penses vraiment de lui.

― Mais oui, allez-y, je vous écoute, enchérit le professeur Slughorn, tout ouïe. Qu'avez-vous à dire à mon sujet ?

Sirius étouffa un sanglot de détresse. Il n'y échapperait pas. La vérité cognait dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à la retenir. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il ferma alors les yeux étroitement et laissa le flot de mots s'échapper de sa bouche dans un long couinement :

― Je disais que vous n'étiez qu'un gros tas qui ne faisait que manger et collectionner des élèves stupides...

Un lourd silence imbibé de malaise intense tomba dans le bureau. Sirius n'osa pas rouvrir les paupières, pétrifié. Il resta là, sans bouger, les muscles contractés de partout. Il était convaincu de recevoir une affreuse retenue de la part du professeur Slughorn pour l'avoir insulté de la sorte, et même une déclaration de renvoi de l'école.

Mais au lieu, un grand rire gras éclata. Surpris, Sirius rouvrit les yeux.

― Oh, Sirius Black ! s'esclaffait le professeur Slughorn, la figure rougie d'hilarité. Espèce de vilain farceur ! C'est vraiment la meilleure blague qu'on m'a faite jusqu'à ce jour !

Il continua de rire à gorge déployée en tenant son gros ventre et les élèves autour, d'abord hésitants, l'imitèrent un à un dans son amusement. Fanny paraissait déroutée.

― Mais... il vient de vous insulter, professeur...

Mais à travers le tumulte de rires, personne ne l'écouta.

― Vous en faites souvent, des blagues dans ce genre ? demanda Slughorn en s'essuyant le coin des yeux avec une serviette de table. Parce que c'est très divertissant, vraiment !

― Heu...

Sirius avait de la difficulté à croire en sa chance.

― Mais n'en restez pas là, continuez ! incita Slughorn en désignant ses convives des mains. Par exemple, que pensez-vous de Mr Avery ?

― C'est un imbécile ? risqua Sirius et tous se remirent à rire, sauf Avery, qui resta outré.

― Encore ! Encore ! s'écria Slughorn.

Dépassé, mais encouragé, Sirius s'avança alors vers Mulciber, le pointa du doigt et déclara d'une voix forte :

― Et lui, c'est un sombre con qui n'a même pas assez de cervelle pour remplir le crâne d'un gnome !

Le professeur Slughorn s'esclaffa de plus belle, la tête rejetée en arrière.

― Et lui, on l'appelle Servilus ! continua Sirius, enflammé d'adrénaline. Son caleçon est si sale que même un elfe de maison en quête de liberté refuserait de le recevoir ! Et ça, c'est sans parler de ses cheveux gras qui lui donnent un air de veracrasse géant !

― Va manger de la bouse d'Hippogriffe, Black ! répliqua Rogue d'un ton cinglant, pendant que Slughorn riait plus fort que jamais.

― Et elle, c'est une dépendante affective, en si grand manque d'affection qu'elle accepterait même de se faire tringler par un troll !

Annabelle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds, mais continua de rire avec les autres.

― Et toi, frérot, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une crotte de chèvre !

Regulus se releva d'un bond en brandissant le poing, mais Sirius s'était vite retourné vers Fanny. Il prit une profonde inspiration, allongea un doigt ferme entre ses deux yeux et cria :

― Suceuse de queues !

Puis il éclata devant elle d'un grand rire exagéré, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche d'un air révolté.

― Ça suffit, ça suffit ! dit le professeur Slughorn qui s'étranglait d'amusement. Mr Black, vous allez me faire mourir de rire ! Pourquoi ne pas venir nous rejoindre demain soir à mon prochain petit souper ?

― Parce que je trouve vos soupers complètement idiots ! répondit spontanément Sirius.

Le professeur Slughorn pouffa.

― Grand fou ! gloussa-t-il. Je vous attends donc demain soir à huit heures.

― C'est ça, dans vos rêves !

Sirius jeta un nouveau rire moqueur dans la figure de Fanny, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'avait nullement gagné contre lui, puis passa la porte en tremblant de tout son corps.

Une fois suffisamment éloigné dans les couloirs, il fut pris de soulagement si intense qu'il s'évanouit.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Ça fait toujours plaisir. :)_


	5. Vrai bourbier

_Bonjour ! :D  
_

 _Aujourd'hui est_ **un moment très important pour moi** _. Je fais lire à deux personnes de mon entourage la deuxième version de_ **mon roman original** _. Cette fois, j'espère qu'on aimera mon histoire. Si c'est positif, la prochaine étape sera l'envoi du manuscrit aux maisons d'édition. Sinon, je vais encore devoir tout réécrire ce roman. Mais ça fait partie du jeu de la vie. Il faut persévérer pour atteindre nos rêves. :)_

 _Merci à_ **Rinku, Titou Douh** _et_ **Alienor la Fantasque** _pour vos reviews motivantes._

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ; l'inspiration provient du film "Liar Liar")_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 ― Vrai bourbier**

Comme un condamné à la potence, Sirius marchait d'un pas résigné vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il était pris au piège. S'il n'allait pas à ce rendez-vous, Bellatrix le castrerait de ses mains. Et s'il s'y rendait, Merlin savait les conséquences terribles qu'il subirait parce qu'il ne pouvait plus mentir.

― Black ! s'écria Bellatrix qui l'attendait à la porte du bureau, les yeux scintillants de cruauté derrière les mèches de son épaisse crinière. Tu es en retard, minable !

― Pourtant, il est une heure pile, risqua Sirius en consultant sa montre.

― Quand on n'est pas en avance, on est en retard ! répliqua-t-elle en le saisissant par le cou. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour expliquer ton retard.

― Je me suis évanoui...

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire rauque et le plaqua contre le mur, les doigts resserrés sur sa gorge.

― Macdonald est déjà à l'intérieur et McGonagall nous attend. Je compte sur toi pour m'éviter le renvoi, sinon tu vas réellement t'évanouir... de douleur intense...

Sirius déglutit difficilement.

― D'accord..., couina-t-il.

― Maintenant, entrons !

Bellatrix le relâcha et ouvrit la porte. Mary Macdonald était assise devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall qui arborait un air sévère derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

― Vous arrivez juste à temps, dit-elle de sa voix sèche.

Elle désigna les deux autres chaises devant elle et Sirius et Bellatrix allèrent s'y installer. Bellatrix s'assit dignement au milieu et Sirius se laissa tomber sur la chaise un peu en retrait des deux autres. Il essaya de paraître détendu, mais en vain. Son cœur battait furieusement entre ses côtes et la sueur perlait déjà à ses tempes.

Pendant qu'il s'essuyait le visage de la manche, il balaya la pièce des yeux en quête de secours. Sur le bureau trônait une boîte en fer remplie de biscuits au gingembre en forme de triton. Il y plongea la main, s'empara d'un biscuit et le fourra dans sa bouche. Le goût piquant du gingembre envahit sa langue, mais parvint à le détendre un peu.

― Bien, commença le professeur McGonagall en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Si vous voulez bien récapituler le problème, Miss Macdonald... ?

Mary jeta un regard noir à Bellatrix, leva le menton d'un air confiant et s'exécuta :

― Je me rendais hier, en après-midi, à cette classe du troisième où j'avais installé ma couverture sur le sol et quelques oreillers, quand...

― Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire dans cette salle de classe ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall en l'interrompant. Pourquoi y avoir installé des oreillers ?

― Pour plus de confort, expliqua Mary tandis que Sirius enfonçait un deuxième triton dans sa bouche. J'aime étudier dans cette classe. C'est plus tranquille que dans la salle commune. Ce n'est pas interdit, il me semble ?

― Dans la mesure où le couvre-feu est respecté tous les soirs et que vous remballez tout après chaque utilisation.

― C'est ce que je fais, assura Mary.

Bellatrix renifla avec mépris.

― Même pas vrai, contesta-t-elle. Les oreillers restent là souvent durant toute la nuit.

― C'est pour ça que toi et ton autre dégueulasse d'abruti en avez profité pour baiser comme des porcs sur mes oreillers ? s'emporta Mary en transperçant Bellatrix d'un regard furieux.

― Je n'ai pas baisé sur tes oreillers ! protesta Bellatrix.

― Menteuse ! Tu baisais en poussant des hurlements à réveiller les morts !

― Ça suffit ! asséna le professeur McGonagall d'une voix forte.

Les deux filles se turent en se jetant mutuellement un regard meurtrier. Sirius mangea un troisième biscuit en répandant des miettes sur ses cuisses. Le professeur McGonagall croisa les mains sur son bureau et regarda Mary par-dessus ses lunettes.

― Miss Macdonald, reprit-elle avec calme. Avez-vous des preuves que Miss Black et Mr Lestrange se livraient à... à de furieux ébats amoureux dans cette salle de classe, comme vous dites ?

― Si j'ai des preuves ? dit Mary d'un ton victorieux. Absolument !

Sirius sentit son anxiété augmenter dans sa cage thoracique. Mary sortit un coussin derrière son dos et montra du doigt la tache qui y figurait.

― Voilà, du sperme, professeur ! Il ne faut qu'une formule magique pour analyser l'ADN et nous aurons la preuve que Bellatrix et Lestrange baisaient vraiment hier dans la classe.

― Je m'oppose ! s'écria soudain Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

Le professeur McGonagall haussa les sourcils.

― Et pourquoi, je vous prie, Mr Black ?

― Parce que cette tache de sperme vient tout foutre en l'air ce que j'avais préparé pour la défense de ma cousine !

Bellatrix lui écrasa violemment le pied du talon pour le faire taire.

― _Aïe !_ cria Sirius en retombant sur sa chaise.

― Ce qu'il veut dire, professeur, rattrapa précipitamment Bellatrix avec un sourire figé, c'est que cette tache de sperme ne prouve rien. Premièrement, elle est peut-être allée chercher ce coussin ailleurs que dans cette classe, et deuxièmement, elle a peut-être elle-même mis cette tache sur le...

― Franchement ! interrompit Mary en roulant les yeux. Comme si j'étais allée chercher du sperme de Lestrange !

― Miss Black marque tout de même un point, reconnut le professeur McGonagall.

Bellatrix sourit à Mary d'un air perfide.

― Vous auriez très bien pu vous procurer ce coussin dans la chambre même de Mr Lestrange. Quant aux sortilèges d'ADN, il faut une permission pour en faire usage. Ils sont réservés pour les causes sérieuses au Ministère. Et comme je doute qu'une possible relation sexuelle interdite dans l'école soit...

― Mais..., fit Mary.

― Je suis désolée ! coupa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton inflexible. D'autres preuves ?

Mary pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

― Bien, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Passons maintenant à l'accusée... Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Miss Black ?

Bellatrix se tourna alors vers Sirius qui enfournait à présent un tas de tritons dans sa bouche. Le professeur McGonagall le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

― Humpf ! fit Sirius d'un air d'excuse, en répandant davantage de miettes partout autour.

Le doigt levé, il mâcha tant bien que mal ses biscuits en prenant le plus de temps possible pour se permettre de réfléchir. Une fois la langue libérée, cependant, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Il feignit alors un léger étouffement.

― Au-auriez-vous un v-verre d'eau, pr-professeur ? demanda-t-il en toussant.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une cruche d'eau. Sirius se servit un verre plein et le but lentement jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Une fois terminé, il se servit un deuxième verre et répéta son jeu sous l'air agacé des autres. Lorsqu'il se versa un troisième verre, le professeur McGonagall s'impatienta :

― Vous allez parler, oui ?

Sirius s'étouffa dans sa gorgée d'eau.

― Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Dites vite ce que vous avez à dire qu'on puisse passer à autre chose !

― Heu... oui, bien sûr, dit Sirius en souriant d'un air crispé.

Il se saisit machinalement d'un nouveau triton et s'adossa sur sa chaise, désespéré. Il prit une petite bouchée du biscuit, qu'il mâcha du bout des dents, et le reposa sur le bureau en se frottant les mains pour se débarrasser des miettes.

― Ce que j'ai à dire, hum ? commença-t-il avec précaution, les tempes ruisselantes. Ce que j'ai à dire...

Il regarda Bellatrix qui l'incitait à parler d'un œil menaçant.

― Hum... heu... J'ai en effet des choses à dire, mais si je dois commencer par le début, je dirais que, mots pour mots, en admettant que je doive répéter mots pour mots, sans omettre le moindre mot, je dirais que... je veux dire... ce que j'ai à dire...

― _Allez directement aux faits !_ s'écria le professeur McGonagall, énervée.

Sirius sursauta. Il reprit son biscuit et le fourra entièrement dans sa bouche en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Que pouvait-il faire pour se sortir de là ?

Soudain, il sentit une envie d'uriner monter en lui. Il se releva, tout confiant, et avec une joie exagérée, déclara :

― Je dois aller aux toilettes !

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un soupir exaspéré.

― Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

― Oui, ça peut attendre, répondit Sirius entre ses dents.

Il se rassit en grommelant un juron, avant de se relever, le cerveau à nouveau illuminé.

― Mais j'ai déjà appris quelque part que se retenir de pisser pouvait à la longue affecter la prostate et causer des troubles d'érection !

― Vraiment ? s'étonna Mary. Et chez les filles, se retenir peut être aussi néfaste ?

― Sans aucun doute, assura Sirius.

― Dans ce cas, je pourrais aller aux toilettes, moi aussi, professeur ? demanda Mary, inquiète.

Le professeur McGonagall écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulité.

― S'il vous plaît, professeur, enchérit Sirius d'un air suppliant. Si vous ne voulez pas être responsable d'un trouble d'érection chez moi...

― Cinq minutes ! accepta-t-elle enfin, sévère. Cinq minutes, pas plus ! Revenez immédiatement après !

― Oh, merci, professeur !

Sirius se précipita à la porte avant Mary, parcourut les couloirs d'un pas fébrile et s'engouffra dans les toilettes.

Pendant qu'il se vidait la vessie dans l'urinoir, il laissa échapper une expiration de soulagement, avant d'éclater en sanglots désespérés. Il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Il devait retourner dans ce bureau alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius interrompit aussitôt ses sanglots. Severus Rogue s'avança dans la salle de sa démarche saccadée, ses longs cheveux gras tombant de chaque côté de son visage cireux. Il s'installa devant un urinoir à distance de Sirius et effectua sa besogne en le foudroyant d'un regard noir.

― Alors, comme ça, tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un veracrasse géant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton chargé de haine.

― Oui, répondit Sirius en étirant le cou pour regarder sous sa ceinture. En revanche, tu as une belle queue correctement longue. Ça m'étonne.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, surpris.

― C'est du sarcasme ? présuma-t-il.

― Pas du tout, je suis même jaloux qu'elle soit plus longue que la mienne...

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour s'interrompre, mais il poursuivit malgré lui dans un marmonnement :

― Pourquoi tout le monde a une queue plus longue que la mienne ?

― Je n'aime pas ton humour, Black ! lança Rogue qui allongea lui aussi le cou pour regarder le sexe de Sirius.

Il parut perplexe.

― C'est vrai que je suis mieux équipé que toi, dit-il à voix basse.

Ils se secouèrent simultanément et remontèrent leur braguette. L'orgueil de Sirius brûlait de honte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça. Il se retourna alors face à Rogue et jeta :

― Tu es peut-être mieux équipé que moi, mais moi, au moins, contrairement à toi, j'ai de l'expérience !

― La ferme, Black ! répliqua Rogue d'un air blasé.

― Pourquoi ? Parce que toi, ta queue n'a encore jamais frôlé une fille, hein ? Je parie que tu es encore puceau.

Rogue serra les mâchoires sans répondre et s'éloigna vers la porte.

― Ça veut tout dire, ça ! lança Sirius avec une satisfaction sauvage. Je savais que tu étais puceau ! En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Aucune fille ne voudrait coucher avec un veracrasse géant qui dégage en plus de très mauvaises odeurs !

Rogue s'immobilisa, les épaules voûtées, puis revint sur ses pas. Son poing fendit l'air avant même que Sirius ne puisse l'esquiver.

― _Aïe !_ cria-t-il avec colère. Espèce de con ! Tu m'as presque cassé le nez !

― Bien fait pour toi ! éructa Rogue, le regard empli d'aversion profonde.

Il fit volte-face, quand Sirius eut soudain une idée géniale pour s'éviter de retourner au bureau de McGonagall.

― Ton nez, Rogue, est si gros et crochu que si les filles évitent de t'embrasser, c'est principalement parce qu'elles ont peur de se le prendre dans l'œil !

Rogue le regarda de nouveau, incrédule.

― Tu n'en as pas assez eu d'une baffe ? menaça-t-il. Tu en veux plus, c'est ça ?

― C'est ça ! affirma Sirius en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Viens casser ma belle gueule, Servilus !

Rogue eut un rictus furieux, mais resta sur place. Alors, Sirius continua :

― Sais-tu que bien des filles répriment des envies de vomir en pensant à toi tout nu ? Evans, par exemple, m'a dit une fois que tu la dégoûtais.

― Rââââh ! rugit Rogue en se ruant sur lui.

Il le poussa contre le mur de pierre et le frappa à nouveau. Sirius sentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche.

― Chercher à devenir un Mangemort, poursuivit-il d'une voix pâteuse, c'est chercher à devenir un crétin de la pire espèce. Aucune fille ne trouve ça impressionnant, à part peut-être ma stupide de cousine. Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander une pipe. _Aaargh !_

Rogue le jeta sur le sol et sortit sa baguette magique.

― Tu renonces aux poings ? demanda Sirius d'un air moqueur, la mâchoire douloureuse. Mais allez, ne te dégonfle pas, continue à me cogner ! Evans m'a dit aussi que tu pleurnichais parfois dans le noir quand on était un peu trop durs avec toi. Tu parles ! Si tu arrêtais de traiter les autres de Sang-de-Bourbe, aussi, peut-être qu'on consentirait à te donner une pause, de temps en temps. Mais non ! Tu resteras éternellement un crétin, un bon à rien, un lâche, un minable que personne n'aimera jamais et...

Mais Sirius ne put continuer, car Rogue poussa un second rugissement en le rouant de violents coups de pied. Sirius se recroquevilla par terre, les mains sur la tête, supportant la douleur avec courage. Rogue finit par lui jeter un maléfice qui lui fendit la poitrine d'une affreuse balafre sanglante et Sirius s'étrangla d'un long hurlement. Il perdit connaissance pendant que Rogue prenait la fuite en faisant claquer la porte.

.

Dans son bureau, le professeur McGonagall consultait l'horloge sur le mur, avec irritation. Il y avait déjà trente minutes que Sirius était parti aux toilettes et n'était toujours pas revenu.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Mary haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, tandis que Bellatrix pianotait sur sa robe avec l'air de brasser dans sa tête de terribles idées de vengeance.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Rusard entra, tout essoufflé.

― Je viens de transporter Sirius Black à l'infirmerie ! déclara-t-il d'une voix haletante. Je l'ai trouvé dans les toilettes, en très mauvais état !

.

Sirius se réveilla en papillotant des paupières. Il se retrouva dans un lit, bien confortable sous d'épaisses couvertures. Un pansement recouvrait sa blessure sanglante. Toute douleur s'était dissipée.

― Qui vous a fait ça ? demanda une voix sèche.

Sirius tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur McGonagall à son chevet, accompagnée de Rusard, Mary et Bellatrix. L'infirmière Pomfresh s'occupait plus loin, à son bureau.

― L'entaille à votre poitrine, précisa le professeur McGonagall. On dirait un maléfice. Qui vous a fait ça ?

― Rogue, répondit faiblement Sirius. Il m'a battu dans les toilettes.

― Pourquoi ?

― Heu... parce que je l'ai provoqué..., avoua Sirius d'une voix étranglée.

Le professeur McGonagall parut mécontente. Elle ferma un moment les yeux comme pour se forcer à rester calme, puis se tourna vers Rusard.

― Retrouvez-moi Mr Rogue, je vous prie.

― Tout de suite, professeur, obtempéra Rusard qui s'éloigna immédiatement vers les portes.

― Quant à vous, Mr Black, je vais devoir retirer vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir provoqué Mr Rogue. Maintenant, étant donné votre état, je vais devoir reporter notre rencontre à demain.

Bellatrix et Mary poussèrent une exclamation de consternation, en même temps que Sirius qui soupirait avec triomphe.

― Merci, professeur..., souffla-t-il.

― À moins que..., continua lentement le professeur McGonagall, que vous vous sentez capable de poursuivre cet entretien aujourd'hui... Madame Pomfresh m'assure que la plaie serait entièrement guérie dans quelques minutes. Vous sentez-vous bien ?

― Oui, répondit Sirius dans un gémissement d'appréhension.

― Vous n'avez plus mal nulle part ?

― Non...

― Donc, nous pourrions poursuivre cette affaire dans mon bureau, disons, après dîner ?

Sirius eut l'impression que le plafond s'écroulait sur lui. Il voulut manger un pan du drap pour s'empêcher de répondre, mais il fut impuissant.

― Oui, je suis tout à fait en état de poursuivre cette affaire dans votre bureau, glapit-il sans pouvoir se retenir. Je suis en pleine forme...

― Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall, tandis que Bellatrix et Mary affichèrent une mine satisfaite. Dans ce cas, je vous attends ce soir, à six heures, Mr Black.

Et elle s'en retourna, Mary à ses talons. Bellatrix jeta un regard méfiant à Sirius avant de sortir à son tour de l'infirmerie, sans rien dire.

Sirius prit son oreiller et se l'écrasa dans la figure pour étouffer un cri de détresse mêlé de colère. Se faire tabasser par Rogue n'avait servi à rien. Il allait quand même devoir retourner dans ce maudit bureau.

― Patmol ? dit une voix inquiète.

Sirius émergea de sous son oreiller et vit James s'approcher de son lit.

― Patmol, est-ce que ça va ?

― Tu veux parler de ma santé physique ou de ma santé mentale ? demanda Sirius d'un ton ironique.

― Patmol, ne plaisante pas, ce n'est pas drôle, gronda James. Quand j'ai entendu dire que Rusard t'avait retrouvé aux toilettes dans ton sang, j'ai tellement eu peur ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

― Servilus..., mâchouilla Sirius. Mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Madame Pomfresh m'a tout remis à neuf.

― Je vais aller régler son compte, à lui ! s'emporta James.

― Ce n'est pas la peine. McGonagall va s'en charger elle-même. Reste avec moi un peu, tu veux ?

Il ramassa sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

― Es-tu encore mon ami, Cornedrue ? demanda-t-il timidement.

― Bien sûr ! affirma James sur un ton d'évidence. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ? Tu es souvent un con, c'est vrai, mais malgré tout... C'est vrai ce que Lily m'a dit ? Qu'on va pouvoir jouer au Quidditch ensemble ce soir, vers les sept heures ?

― C'est exact ! Et j'ai tellement hâte ! ajouta Sirius en s'étonnant de la franchise de ses dernières paroles. C'est vrai... j'ai hâte... je... tu me manques, Cornedrue...

Sa voix mourut dans un silence, tandis qu'ils s'observaient. James sourit.

― Tu me manques aussi, Patmol.

Au même moment, Bellatrix revint dans l'infirmerie, la démarche désinvolte, le regard malveillant. Derrière elle la suivait Rodolphus Lestrange, un grand doté d'un menton proéminent.

― Je peux te parler, cousin ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur. En privé ?

Elle darda James de son éternel regard sadique. Sirius resserra les doigts sur la main de son ami.

― On se revoit ce soir, Cornedrue, lui dit-il sans quitter Bellatrix des yeux. Tu m'attendras sur le terrain de Quidditch.

James parut hésitant, mais puisque Madame Pomfresh restait présente dans la salle derrière son bureau, il consentit à laisser Sirius seul avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

― D'accord, à ce soir, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Dès que la porte se referma, Bellatrix présenta à Sirius son petit ami d'un geste de la main.

― Voici, Rodolphus, dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue de Madame Pomfresh. Il est d'accord pour se joindre à nous pour le débat. À partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir l'appeler par son prénom et prétendre qu'il est l'un de tes meilleurs amis ― et ne fais pas cette tête, sinon je commence tout de suite mon travail de castration en creusant un petit trou dans l'une de tes couilles avec mon ongle.

Sirius effaça instantanément sa mine de dégoût.

― La sale Macdonald est plus déterminée que je ne le croyais, poursuivit Bellatrix d'un air pervers. Mais elle ne m'aura pas ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de renforcer mes arguments d'innocence en amenant avec nous Rodolphus.

― Et qu'est-ce que je devrai faire, exactement ? demanda ce dernier qui paraissait aussi perdu que Sirius.

― Vous allez feindre une grande amitié entre vous et prétendre que vous jouiez aux échecs cet après-midi-là au moment où Macdonald se rendait à cette salle de classe. Et vous direz aussi que j'étais avec vous. Ce sera plus sûr.

― Ce ne sera pas crédible, objecta Sirius.

― Bien sûr que si ! affirma Bellatrix. Nous sommes cousins ! L'amitié peut très bien exister entre cousins !

― Je suis un Gryffondor et vous êtes deux Serpentard...

― Tous les Black, depuis des générations, aboutissent à Serpentard ! Pour ce qu'il en est, tu peux très bien avoir gardé une part de serpent à l'intérieur de toi !

― Jamais de la vie !

Bellatrix s'avança et lui empoigna les testicules à travers les draps.

― Tu vas... faire... comme je le veux, articula-t-elle lentement d'un ton sadique, pendant que Sirius remuait dans le lit en respirant précipitamment. Rodolphus et moi sommes tes amis, nous jouions ensemble aux échecs hier, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, et tu vas approuver pleinement cette histoire ! C'est compris ?

― Oui, couina Sirius.

Bellatrix retira sa main et Sirius se frotta l'entrejambe en réprimant ses cris de douleurs. Madame Pomfresh avait levé des yeux suspicieux dans leur direction.

― C'est tout ? demanda Rodolphus, amusé par la cruauté de Bellatrix. Si je comprends bien, il s'agit simplement de mentir ?

― Exactement, dit Bellatrix.

Rodolphus émit un petit rire.

― Dans ce cas, rien de plus facile.

― Ha ha ! fit Sirius avec sarcasme, encore crispé de douleur sous les draps. C'est ce que tu crois !

Et il jura mentalement. Il était encore loin de se sortir de ce merdier.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! ^^_


	6. La vérité à la rescousse

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Je suis toujours là au rendez-vous, avec la suite de l'histoire. :)_

 **Rinku, Alienor la Fantasque** _et_ **Titou Douh** , _vous êtes des amours pour ne jamais manquer de me commenter. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de vous lire. Merci infiniment !_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ; l'inspiration provient du film "Liar Liar")_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 ― La vérité à la rescousse**

Après avoir à peine mangé les sandwiches que lui apporta Madame Pomfresh à l'heure du dîner, Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea à contrecœur vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Son estomac était noué d'anxiété.

Mary et Bellatrix étaient déjà réinstallées sur les chaises devant le professeur McGonagall. Rodolphus était resté debout, les mains appuyées sur les épaules de sa petite amie. Lorsque Sirius entra, tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

― Bien remis de vos blessures ? demanda le professeur McGonagall en se voulant aimable.

Sirius hocha la tête, immobile devant la porte refermée.

― Bien. Nous allons donc pouvoir poursuivre cette affaire. Où en étions-nous ?

― À mon tour de me défendre, rappela Bellatrix. J'ai amené Rodolphus ici pour vous prouver qu'il n'était pas avec moi hier dans cette classe.

― Où était-il ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall.

Rodolphus regarda Sirius, qui se rongeait les ongles, puis s'approcha de lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

― En fait, dit-il. Sirius et moi partageons une même passion. N'est-ce pas, l'ami ?

― Heu...

― Explique au professeur McGonagall, Sirius, quelle sorte de passion il s'agit.

Sirius avala bruyamment un morceau d'ongle, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Bellatrix qui lui fit signe d'obtempérer.

― Notre passion... ? dit-il d'une voix faible. Ah... hum... bien sûr, nous avons bel et bien une passion en commun...

Sans aucun choix, il se concentra de toutes ses forces et essaya de mentir :

― Notre passion, c'est les... c'est les échhhh... les échhhh... chhh... Le jeu amusant, là, vous savez, dit-il pendant que le professeur McGonagall fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Si, vous savez ! Les échhhh... les... leblebleble...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara enfin d'une voix forcée :

― Notre passion en commun est la baise ! _Aaargh !_

Il se plaqua une main dans le visage. Aussitôt, Bellatrix se leva et les rejoignit en jetant à Sirius un regard furieux.

― Mon cousin fait des blagues ! dit-elle en tentant de sauver la situation. Il voulait parler des échecs !

― C'est ça ! affirma Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la passion que je partage avec Lestrange. C'est plutôt la baise.

― _Ta gueule, imbécile !_ grinça Bellatrix entre ses dents.

― Nous jouions aux échecs, reprit précipitamment Rodolphus. Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Nous jouons souvent, n'est-ce pas, l'ami ? Je joue avec les blancs et lui, les noirs. Il prend toujours les noirs. Il doit les aimer, pas vrai, l'ami ?

― Si j'aime les noires ? dit Sirius. Bah, j'aime aussi les blondes... les rousses...

Bellatrix lui enfonça le coude dans les côtes et Mary étouffa un rire dans sa main.

― Je ne saisis pas très bien où vous voulez en venir, confia le professeur McGonagall qui retira ses lunettes pour se frotter un œil. Qu'est-ce que les échecs ont rapport avec cette histoire de bai... de relations sexuelles ?

― Ce qu'ils essaient d'expliquer, clarifia Bellatrix avant que Sirius n'ouvre la bouche, c'est qu'ils jouaient aux échecs pendant que Macdonald se rendait à cette classe, ce qui prouve que Rodolphus et moi n'y étions pas. J'étais aussi avec eux au sommet de la tour.

― Et quelqu'un peut l'attester ? demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un air sceptique.

― Si, mon cousin peut l'attester. C'est pour ça qu'il est là. Allez, parle, idiot, et arrête de déconner !

Sirius passa deux doigts dans son collet pour essayer d'évacuer un peu la chaleur.

― Mr Black, encouragea le professeur McGonagall avec impatience, je vous écoute. Étiez-vous réellement en train de jouer aux échecs avec Mr Lestrange au sommet de cette tour, au moment où Miss Macdonald se rendait dans cette salle de classe ?

― Vous pouvez répéter la question ? demanda Sirius d'un air innocent.

― _Parle !_ pressa Bellatrix en le poussant à nouveau du coude.

― Non, je n'étais pas au sommet de la tour à ce moment-là !

Bellatrix émit un gémissement en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

― Ah non ? dit le professeur McGonagall en retombant contre son dossier, les bras sur les accoudoirs. Et où étiez-vous ?

― Dans un placard en train de baiser par derrière une blonde de Poufsouffle dont j'oublie toujours le nom...

― Pervers ! s'indigna Mary en écarquillant les yeux.

Le professeur McGonagall parut décontenancée.

― Vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Parce que, si vous dites la vérité, ce serait une infraction aux règlements ! Les relations sexuelles sont interdites à Poudlard, d'où cette convocation de Miss Black dans mon bureau !

― Ce n'est pas une blague, affirma Sirius en regardant le plafond d'un air découragé. Sauf que vous ne pourrez pas me punir parce que vous n'avez pas de preuves que je l'ai vraiment fait !

― Je commence à perdre royalement patience ! s'emporta le professeur McGonagall en frappant son bureau du plat des mains. Pouvons-nous, s'il vous plaît, régler cette affaire au plus vite ?

― Absolument, dit Bellatrix tandis que Mary examinait ses ongles avec désinvolture. C'est juste que mon cousin semble avoir mangé du singe aux raisons pour dîner !

― Mr Lestrange ! asséna le professeur McGonagall d'un ton déterminé. Répondez-moi franchement ! Avez-vous, oui ou non, eu des relations sexuelles avec Miss Black dans cette salle de classe hier en après-midi ?

― Non ! mentit Rodolphus avec conviction, haussant son menton proéminent. Je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle avec Bellatrix cet après-midi-là. Je me garde pour le mariage !

Sirius pouffa d'un rire incrédule. McGonagall tourna vers lui une mine exaspérée.

― Quoi ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

― Désolée, professeur, mais c'est le mensonge le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! _Se garder pour le mariage !_ Ha ha ! N'importe quoi ! Comme si c'était possible ! Et dans son cas, en plus !

― Ne ris pas, c'est vrai ! protesta Rodolphus.

― Pas du tout ! Je parie que tu la baises depuis des mois. En plus, elle crie ! Quoi de plus irrésistible comme fille ? Je t'imagine bien en train de la tringler dans cette classe, sur les cousins...

Il empoigna une taille féminine imaginaire et donna des coups de bassins dans le vide.

― Oh, oui, Bella, tu es chaude ! Tu es chaude, tu m'excites, oui, oui ! Ouiiiii !

― Mais ta gueule ! s'insurgea Bellatrix tandis que Rodolphus rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

― Un vrai délice, ma cousine, hein ? poursuivit Sirius sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je l'imagine d'ici se tortiller de plaisir en hurlant à tue-tête : _Rodolphynuuuus ! Tu es trop une bête de sexe ! Ah oui, ah oui, ah ouiiiii !_

― _Je t'ai dit de te la fermer !_ s'écria Bellatrix, pendant que le professeur McGonagall restait momentanément bouche bée.

― Avoue que cet après-midi-là, dans la salle de classe, tu la remplissais de ta crème, _l'ennemi_!

Rodolphus recula, visiblement mal à l'aise.

― Arrête, balbutia-t-il.

― _Ah oui, ah ouiiii !_ railla Sirius en continuant de mimer un ardent coït. _Rodolphynuuuus !_

― _D'accord !_ explosa finalement Rodolphus, le visage cramoisi de colère. _C'est bon, tu as gagné, j'avoue, ouiiiii ! Ouiiii, je l'ai baisée ! Ouiiiii, je l'ai fait dans cette salle de classe plein de coussins ! Et ouiiiii, je l'ai fait plusieurs fois ! Tu es content, maintenant ?_

Sirius se tut, pétrifié, la lèvre entre les dents.

― Eh bien, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Pour être absolument franc... non.

― _Espèce d'abruti dépourvu de cervelle !_ s'emporta Bellatrix en se jetant à son cou. _Comment peux-tu oser ?_

― Mais c'est parce que je ne peux pas mentir ! se défendit-il dans un glapissement.

Mais Bellatrix ne voulait rien entendre. Elle le plaqua contre la porte et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'un air menaçant :

― Arrange-moi ça d'urgence, salopard de cousin de mon derrière ! Trouve vite un autre mensonge pour réparer tes conneries, parce que si je me retrouve expulsée de l'école, si ma famille me déshérite, si je me retrouve dans la rue à dix-huit ans, eh bien, tu perdras tes couilles et même tes yeux ! Je ferai une bouillie avec ça que je te ferai manger de force. Est-ce que tu me comprends bien ?

― Dix-huit ans... ?

― Est-ce que tu me comprends bien ?

― Miss Black !

Bellatrix relâcha Sirius qui se frotta la gorge d'un air confus. Le professeur McGonagall venait de se réanimer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour mieux revenir à elle, reposa ses lunettes sur son nez, puis posa les coudes sur son bureau en reprenant son air austère.

― Très bien, dit-elle. Merci, Mr Black. Maintenant que les aveux sont faits, Miss Black et Mr Lestrange, je vous prierai d'aller faire vos valises. Je me rendrai ce soir au bureau du directeur pour l'informer sur votre irrespect le plus total envers le règlement.

― Le règlement..., répéta Sirius, comme en écho.

― Quant à vous, Miss Macdonald, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations dans la tranquillité. Je m'occupe de tout.

Satisfaite, Mary se leva, lança un regard triomphant à Bellatrix et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas léger. Mais Sirius refusa de s'écarter de son chemin.

― Attendez ! s'écria-t-il, le cerveau illuminé d'une idée de génie. Je demande à consulter le grand livre des règlements de Poudlard !

Le professeur McGonagall serra les lèvres d'un air excédé.

― Black, cette affaire est close !

― Non, elle ne l'est pas ! Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous montrer dans ce livre, professeur, un passage que j'ai souvent retranscrit pendant mes retenues.

Le professeur McGonagall l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes, comme si elle redoutait d'assister à une nouvelle scène perturbante.

― S'il vous plaît, supplia Sirius en anticipant la douleur affreuse qu'il subirait à ses testicules en sortant du bureau s'il ne faisait pas une dernière tentative pour épargner le renvoi à Bellatrix.

― Je vous avertis, Black, menaça le professeur McGonagall en le pointant d'un long doigt. Vous m'offrez un second spectacle de ce genre et je vous colle en retenue ce soir même !

Elle se leva, se rendit à l'étagère de livres dans le coin de la pièce et revint avec un lourd ouvrage qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Sous l'air curieux des autres, Sirius s'avança et feuilleta les pages d'un geste fébrile. Enfin, il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait.

― Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton victorieux. C'est écrit juste ici ! Règlement numéro cent dix-sept ! Les élèves de dix-huit ans et plus ont le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans l'école, dans la mesure où ceux-ci restent dans la discrétion.

― Pardon ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall en se penchant au-dessus du livre pour lire la règle à son tour. Par Merlin... C'est vrai...

― Exactement ! Et ça, ça veut dire que ni Bellatrix ni Lestrange ne seront renvoyés ! Comme ils ont tous les deux dix-huit ans et qu'ils ne baisaient pas en public, ils étaient parfaitement en règle !

― Mais c'est ridicule ! s'affola Mary. C'est quoi ce règlement débile ?

― C'est le règlement ! répliqua Sirius. Le règlement est le règlement. On n'y peut rien contre ça. N'est-ce pas, professeur ?

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.

― Je... j'avais oublié cette règle, admit-elle en tripotant ses lunettes.

― Ça reste ridicule ! insista Mary avec colère. Bellatrix et son idiot de Lestrange ne vont pas continuer à baiser dans ma salle de classe ! Ils foutent toujours le bordel ! La dernière fois, ils ont renversé mon chaudron de philtre de Paix !

― Un philtre de Paix ? releva Sirius en tendant l'oreille vers elle d'un air moqueur. Viens-tu vraiment de dire que tu préparais un philtre de Paix dans cette salle de classe, dis ?

― Pour diminuer l'angoisse des nombreux devoirs en arithmancie, se justifia Mary.

― Tiens donc ! Parce que justement, il y a une règle aussi, juste ici, qui stipule que toute fabrication de potion en dehors de la classe de potions est interdite.

― Va te faire voir ! s'emporta Mary. Tu viens juste d'inventer ça !

― Pas du tout, c'est écrit juste là, assura Sirius en pointant la page de l'ouvrage avec un sourire désinvolte. Viens lire.

Mary s'avança d'un pas furieux et attira le livre vers elle. Lorsqu'elle y baissa les yeux, son visage se décomposa.

― Je vous présente mes excuses, dit le professeur McGonagall à l'adresse de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. J'avais oublié ces vieilles règles avec les années. Vous pouvez donc repartir en oubliant le renvoi. Mais vous, Miss Macdonald, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous allez devoir être punie. Vous ne serez pas renvoyée, mais je vais devoir vous enlever cinquante points pour vos agissements illégaux. Vous reviendrez également me voir demain soir, à huit heures, pour faire votre retenue. Maintenant allez-vous-en tous que je puisse enfin profiter d'un peu de calme pour la fin de soirée.

― Ouais ! s'exclama Sirius en frappant l'air du poing. Et c'est la vérité qui triomphe, mesdames et messieurs !

Bellatrix, folle de joie, se jeta dans les bras de Rodolphus et Mary sembla avoir reçu une violente gifle en pleine face.

― Mais..., gémit-elle. Non ! Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas... Je ne peux pas être en retenue demain soir... C'est... c'est l'anniversaire d'Alice, ma meilleure amie...

― J'ai demandé à ce que vous partiez tous ! répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton catégorique. C'est mon dernier mot !

Mary déglutit, la respiration s'accélérant, puis elle se rua vers la porte en bousculant Bellatrix et Rodolphus au passage.

― Hé ! protesta Bellatrix. Fais attention, pétasse !

Elle étouffa l'injure entre ses dents pour s'éviter les reproches du professeur McGonagall et sortit à son tour dans le couloir en entraînant Rodolphus derrière elle. Sirius se précipita à leur suite.

― Ça y est ? demanda-t-il une fois dans le couloir. J'ai sauvé mes couilles ?

― Tu as sauvé tes couilles, minable, rassura Bellatrix de sa voix dure. Tu as eu de la chance.

Sirius soupira de soulagement.

― Mais elle, elle en a eu moins, ajouta Bellatrix en désignant Mary d'un air sadique. Regardez-la pleurnicher, la petite saleté de traînée. Complètement pitoyable.

Rodolphus s'esclaffa d'un rire méchant tandis que Mary s'écroulait sur le mur en essuyant ses larmes.

― Oooooh ! fit Bellatrix en feignant la compassion. Pauvre petite Macdonald qui a perdu...

― _La ferme !_ s'écria Mary avec rage. _Vous me dégoûtez, tous les deux ! Et toi, aussi, Black ! J'imagine que tu es fier de ton coup d'avoir aidé ces stupides Serpentard ? À cause de toi, je ne pourrai même pas être là à l'anniversaire d'Alice !_

― Je ne pourrai même pas être là à l'anniversaire d'Alice ! répéta Bellatrix en imitant une grossière voix d'enfant, tandis que le cœur de Sirius se serrait. Non mais écoutez-la ! On dirait vraiment un petit bébé ! Un petit bébé tout mignon à qui on aurait envie de faire de gros câlins...

Mary eut une exclamation haineuse.

― Va te faire foutre, connasse !

― Après toi ! répliqua Bellatrix, le regard flamboyant. Tu sais que Rodolphus adore les petites filles dans ton genre ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'il te fasse un câlin ? De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix d'accepter son affection, parce que tu vas payer pour nous avoir dénoncés à la McGo...

Rodolphus ricana en s'approchant de Mary qui recula, effrayée.

― Ne vous approchez pas de moi, gémit-elle. Black, ne les laisse pas s'approcher de moi !

― Sirius Black est mon cousin, dit Bellatrix en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Et par ce fait, il est de notre côté. Tu es toute seule, petit bébé Macdonald. Personne ne pourra te secourir pendant qu'on te réglera ton compte !

― C'est faux ! s'écria Sirius en repoussant brusquement Bellatrix qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher !

Il sortit sa baguette magique et s'interposa entre Mary et les deux Serpentard. Bellatrix parut surprise, puis elle éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

― Tu tenais vraiment à perdre tes couilles, hein ? dit-elle en sortant à son tour sa baguette. Merci pour ton aide, cousin. Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de toi... _Endoloris !_

― _Protego !_ cria en même temps Sirius en réagissant rapidement.

Le maléfice ricocha sur son bouclier invisible en émettant une affreuse note de gong qui assourdit le couloir. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur McGonagall apparut avec des yeux ronds de colère.

― _Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_ s'écria-t-elle.

― Rien, tout va bien, rassura Bellatrix en rangeant précipitamment sa baguette. C'est mon brave cousin qui s'amuse encore à nous faire rire. Tu viens, Rodolphus chéri ?

Rodolphus serra la main qu'elle lui tendit et tous deux s'en retournèrent tranquillement. Sirius rangea également sa baguette dans sa poche et s'élança vers le professeur McGonagall.

― Professeur, écoutez ! haleta-t-il, le cœur battant. Je crois avoir fait une grave erreur !

― Non, Black ! interrompit le professeur McGonagall en secouant la tête. Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur cette affaire. J'en ai assez, je suis fatiguée et...

― Mais c'est sérieux ! insista Sirius. Ce que j'ai fait est mal ! Ces règlements n'étaient que de vieilles règles périmées ! De simples détails techniques ! J'ai manipulé le système !

― Black !

Le sang afflua au visage du professeur McGonagall.

― Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase : je suis fatiguée ? Ne m'énervez pas davantage, je vous en prie ! Comptez-vous plutôt chanceux que je ne vous ai pas puni pour votre numéro de cirque assez troublant dans mon bureau. Bonne soirée !

― Non !

Mais elle lui referma la porte au nez. Sirius s'empoigna les cheveux avec panique. Mary restait immobile contre le mur, l'observant en silence. Il la regarda avec tristesse, puis, comme il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il rouvrit la porte et rentra.

― Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je dois insister ! dit-il d'un ton ferme. Bellatrix et Lestrange sont dangereux ! Si on ne les arrête pas, ils feront du mal à Mary !

― Sortez de mon bureau !

― Et Mary, professeur, vous n'y pensez pas ? continua-t-il, téméraire. C'est l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie demain ! Vous ne pouvez pas la retenir en retenue pendant que sa meilleure amie fête son anniversaire ! Ce serait un sacrilège ! Les amis, c'est important ! Mary doit absolument être là pour Alice demain !

Le professeur McGonagall se braqua devant Sirius et le toisa de haut, les yeux si chargés de colère qu'elle fit peur. Enfin, elle dit calmement :

― Je vais tenir Miss Black et Mr Lestrange à l'œil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais également ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Quant à Miss Macdonald, je suis navrée, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même : le règlement est le règlement. Je ne reporterai pas sa retenue.

― Mais...

― _Asseyez-vous !_ aboya-t-elle soudain.

Sirius fronça les sourcils sans bouger. Le professeur McGonagall se déplaça vers la porte, la referma dans un claquement et alla se saisir d'une chaise qu'elle traîna jusqu'à une petite table dans le coin de la pièce.

― Vous étiez averti, Black, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de fureur. Je ne tolère pas l'impertinence et encore moins le harcèlement. Vous allez donc vous asseoir et copier une nouvelle page du livre des règles.

― Non ! s'horrifia Sirius en reculant. Non, pas une retenue !

― Si, une retenue ! certifia le professeur McGonagall qui soulevait à présent le lourd ouvrage dans ses mains.

― Mais je dois rejoindre Cornedrue sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Là ! Maintenant !

― Eh bien, il attendra !

― Mais je le lui avais promis !

Le professeur McGonagall laissa tomber le livre sur la petite table si violemment que Sirius sursauta.

― Asseyez-vous, Black, immédiatement ! Sinon, c'est le renvoi de l'école que vous subirez !

Sirius étouffa un sanglot. James serait anéanti. C'était sa dernière chance de lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _On approche de la fin. Plus qu'un seul chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire. :)_


	7. La Garbouillie

_Bonjour ! :)  
_

 _Prêts pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ?_

 _Un immense merci à_ **Rinku,** **Titou Douh, Alienor la Fantasque, Eladora** _et_ **Noumea**. _Vos reviews m'ont donné le grand sourire du bonheur ! :D_

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ; l'inspiration provient du film "Liar Liar")_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Ma première lectrice a_ **adoré mon roman original** _! Je suis heureuse ! Elle l'a lu d'une traite ! C'est bon signe, non ? Les personnages étaient attachants, l'intrigue prenante, etc. Par contre, la fin est à retravailler... il y a encore quelque chose qui ne va pas. Quant à ma deuxième lectrice, j'attends toujours ses commentaires. Ça va être intéressant de pouvoir comparer leur avis. Bref, je continue mon dur travail d'écriture ! C'est excitant ! :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 ― La Garbouillie**

Sirius n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la page du livre qu'il devait copier. De brûlantes larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Il s'essuyait sans cesse les joues et réprimait difficilement ses sanglots. Derrière son bureau, le professeur McGonagall s'occupait à corriger des travaux d'élèves. Il souhaitait qu'elle remarque son profond désespoir et qu'elle le laisse repartir par compassion, mais elle ne levait pas une seconde le regard vers lui.

En ce moment même, James devait patienter sur le terrain depuis presque une demi-heure. Ou alors il avait renoncé à l'attendre et était retourné au château en réprimant lui aussi des larmes. Sirius imaginait la rage de Lily, sa haine envers lui, l'ami ignoble qui ne tenait jamais ses promesses et qui brisait le cœur de James.

Sirius crispa les doigts sur sa plume avec colère. En voulant bien faire les choses, il avait tout raté. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Tout à coup, un long grincement s'éleva derrière lui. La porte venait de s'ouvrir lentement.

― Oui ? dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall en levant le nez de ses corrections.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Le professeur McGonagall échangea un regard intrigué avec Sirius. Elle se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Mais comme elle ne vit toujours personne, elle referma la porte.

― Elle devait être mal fermée, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Mais Sirius resta alerte. Quelqu'un d'invisible semblait être venu les rejoindre. Était-ce James sous sa cape d'invisibilité ?

Il y eut un bruit mat. Le professeur McGonagall s'écroula sur son bureau, comme si elle s'était soudain endormie. Sirius bondit de sa chaise, la main plongée dans sa poche, sur sa baguette magique.

― Qui est là ? demanda-t-il, effrayé. Cornedrue ? C'est toi, Cornedrue ?

― Non, répondit une voix gentille. Cornedrue est encore dehors, à t'attendre. Il faut que tu le rejoignes.

Remus apparut alors devant lui, en enlevant l'étoffe légère de sur sa tête.

― Lunard ! s'exclama Sirius.

― Donne-moi vite un cheveu, je vais prendre ta place.

Il fourra la cape dans sa poche et sortit de l'autre un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide boueux.

― C'est du Polynectar ? reconnut Sirius.

― Dépêche-toi, tu es déjà très en retard à ton rendez-vous !

Sirius s'empoigna une mince mèche de cheveux et tira. Remus s'empressa de la lui prendre et de la laisser tomber dans le flacon. La potion émit de drôles de sifflements, puis prit une couleur écarlate.

― Maintenant, vas-y, pressa Remus en le poussant vers la porte. Va le retrouver.

― D'accord, mais... pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Je... je ne le mérite pourtant pas...

― J'ai entendu parler de ton excès de moral, expliqua Remus. Mary est venue me parler de toi, tout à l'heure.

Il sourit, le regard brillant.

― Tu es un ami fantastique, Patmol, déclara-t-il. Et Cornedrue t'adore. Ne le laisse pas te perdre.

Le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre la chamade.

― Merci, Lunard, murmura-t-il. Merci pour tout. Tu es aussi un ami formidable. Tu es vraiment...

― On parlera plus tard, coupa Remus. McGonagall va se réveiller. Et tu as assez perdu de temps.

― Oui, d'accord, acquiesça Sirius qui se sentait gonfler d'une puissante joie. Je vais le rejoindre. Je vais le rejoindre.

Il tapota l'épaule de Remus, puis il s'élança dans le couloir en s'écriant :

― J'arrive, Cornedrue ! J'arrive ! Attends-moi ! Je ne vais plus jamais te mentir ! Je t'aime ! J'aime mon meilleur ami ! _J'aime mon meilleur ami !_

Les élèves qu'il croisa sur son chemin le regardèrent d'un air surpris. Sibylle Trelawney se retourna devant lui en écarquillant les yeux. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'articuler un mot qu'il l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et la relâcha en la laissant pantelante. Il poursuit ensuite son trajet en continuant de pousser des cris de joie :

― _J'aime mon meilleur ami !_ _J'aime mon meilleur ami !_

Il dévala l'escalier de marbre et fonça dans le hall jusqu'aux grandes portes.

Le soleil se couchait, rougeoyant le ciel à la lisière des arbres de la forêt Interdite au loin. Sirius se dirigea à toutes jambes vers le terrain de Quidditch. Une fois parvenu au milieu des tribunes, il chercha James des yeux, mais ne le trouva nulle part.

― Il n'est plus là, dit une voix empreinte de colère noire.

Sirius fit volte-face. Lily s'avançait d'un pas lent, le regard si embrasé qu'il eut l'impression d'en ressentir la brûlure dans le sien.

― Je... en fait..., balbutia-t-il, haletant. McGonagall me retenait dans son bureau et...

― _Je me contrefiche de tes excuses !_ hurla Lily avec véhémence. _Encore une fois, tu as manqué à ta promesse envers James ! Encore une fois, tu lui as démoli le cœur ! Encore une fois, j'ai dû supporter de le voir s'effondrer de peine !_

― Mais je te jure que je...

― _Ta gueule !_

― Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer...

― _Ta gueule, j'ai dit ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre ni même te revoir ! Salaud !_

Elle pivota sur ses talons et marcha vers le château à grandes enjambées. Sirius se précipita derrière elle.

― Lily, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il. Je vais aller m'expliquer à Cornedrue et il comprendra.

― Il est trop tard !

― Laisse-moi au moins une dernière chance !

― _Tu as déjà eu ta dernière chance !_ cria Lily en le repoussant brusquement, folle de rage. _Et tu l'as foutue en l'air ! Maintenant, va-t'en et fiche-moi la paix tandis que je me rends au bureau de Dumbledore !_

― Noooon !

Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'arrêter.

― Ne va pas lui montrer cette gargouille !

― _Lâche-moi !_

― Lily, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler à Cornedrue avant !

Elle brandit la main et le gifla violemment au visage. Sirius recula de plusieurs pas vacillants.

― _Aïe !_ cria-t-il.

Lily le foudroya du regard et poursuivit son chemin. Mais Sirius était loin d'abandonner la partie.

― Où est la gargouille ? demanda-t-il.

― Avec Peter, répondit-elle froidement sans se retourner. Il m'attend devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. En attendant, va donc faire ta valise, question de prendre de l'avance.

Aussitôt, Sirius s'élança, dépassa Lily et s'engouffra avant elle par les portes du château. Il parcourut les couloirs à toute allure, bousculant les élèves sur son passage. Une minute plus tard, dans un long glissement de chaussures, il s'arrêta devant la grande statue qui masquait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Peter se tenait contre le mur, la mine surprise.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

― Donne-moi la gargouille ! ordonna Sirius en lui présentant la main, la respiration précipitée.

― Non, refusa Peter en reculant. Tu as eu ta chance, tu ne l'as pas prise. Et maintenant j'ai le droit de te dénoncer pour ramener la Garbouillie normale.

― _Donne-moi cet objet !_ insista Sirius, menaçant.

― C'est à mon père !

Sirius s'avança d'un pas ferme et l'attrapa par le collet. De sa main valide, il fouilla ses poches. Dès que ses doigts se refermèrent sur la statuette de pierre, il s'enfuit en plantant Peter derrière lui.

― Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'écria ce dernier d'une voix suraiguë. C'est à mon père ! S'il ne retrouve pas sa Garbouillie, il va me rouer de coups de balai !

Sirius ignora ses cris et continua de s'éloigner dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait, mais il restait certain d'une chose : il ne se ferait pas renvoyer de l'école. Personne ne le séparerait de James.

Cependant, s'il se contentait de cacher la Garbouillie, Peter resterait dans les ennuis avec son père et il ne souhaitait pas ça non plus. La seule solution qui s'offrait donc à lui était de dévisser lui-même la tête de la gargouille, quitte à se faire très mal. C'était le seul moyen s'il voulait éviter le renvoi et tout problème concernant cet objet de magie noire.

Il retourna alors dehors, où le ciel s'obscurcissait, et se dirigea vers la forêt Interdite. À l'abri sous le couvert des feuillages, il pourrait s'exécuter en toute tranquillité. Il espérait ne pas devoir affronter quelque chose de trop puissant. Il ne serait armé que de sa seule baguette magique.

― _Black !_ s'écria soudain la voix furieuse de Lily. _Reviens ici, sale voleur, et rends-moi cette gargouille !_

Sirius accéléra le pas.

― _Tu penses pouvoir la cacher, c'est ça ?_

― Non ! répondit-il par-dessus son épaule. Je veux lui dévisser la tête !

Lily sembla recevoir un coup de poing en pleine face. Elle s'arrêta un instant, comme assommée, puis se remit en mouvement derrière lui.

― _Quoi ?_ s'exclama-t-elle.

― Je reviens dans quelques minutes...

― _Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?_ s'affola Lily. _Ça prend un sorcier expérimenté pour affronter la chose qui sortira de ce truc !_

― Je me débrouillerai, dit Sirius avec détermination.

― _Tu risques de te faire tuer !_

Lily le rattrapa en courant et lui agrippa le dos de la chemise pour l'arrêter.

― Redonne-moi ça ! ordonna-t-elle en essayant de se saisir de la Garbouillie.

― Pas question ! refusa Sirius en éloignant l'objet d'elle.

― Black, ne sois pas idiot ! s'emporta Lily. Tu ne vas pas _vraiment_ te mesurer à la magie noire de ce truc ?

― Je ferai n'importe quoi pour éviter de me retrouver loin de Cornedrue ! répliqua Sirius avec ardeur. Il est mon meilleur ami ! Je refuse de le perdre !

Lily laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes, comme brusquement émue par ses paroles. Sirius la regarda sans rien dire, hésita, puis en profita pour reprendre sa course vers les arbres.

― _Non, Black !_ paniqua Lily en s'élançant derrière lui.

Mais cette fois, Sirius ne se laissa pas rattraper. Il courut le plus vite possible et s'enfonça dans les sombres sous-bois.

Tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin entre les arbustes, en écartant les branches basses et en s'arrachant aux buissons d'épines, il entendit Lily éclater en sanglots bruyants. Elle continuait à le suivre en trébuchant contre les racines saillantes, mais Sirius était trop rapide pour elle. Son cœur se serrait à l'entendre, mais il restait fixé à son objectif. Il n'avait pas le choix de dévisser lui-même la tête de la gargouille s'il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Dès qu'il fut certain d'avoir semé Lily, il se transforma en gros chien noir et poursuivit sa course entre les arbres, la Garbouillie dans la gueule. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il jugea s'être enfoncé assez loin dans la forêt. Il reprit sa forme humaine, scruta les ombres autour pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, puis empoigna la tête de la Garbouillie.

Le cou de la statuette sembla s'être figé avec les années. Il prit un certain temps avant de parvenir à le faire bouger. Enfin, la tête tourna sous sa main et se dévissa en émettant un infime raclement rauque.

Le corps, qu'il tint à bout de bras par précaution, était creux et obscur. Sirius laissa tomber la tête dans une fougère et s'empara rapidement de sa baguette. Il s'attendit à y voir surgir un monstre d'un moment à l'autre, mais il n'en fut rien.

― Alors, quoi, c'est tout ? dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Dans la fougère, le visage de la gargouille avait quitté les traits de Sirius et retrouvé les siens propres. Elle était aussi laide qu'avant.

Lentement, Sirius posa le corps sur une pierre et recula d'un pas. Il doutait fort que ce soit aussi facile que ça. Quelque chose allait forcément arriver.

― Lumos ! formula-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina. Lorsqu'il éclaira le fond du corps creux, une fumée pourpre y surgit, formant un énorme panache au-dessus de la pierre. Sirius bondit en arrière, la baguette brandie. Une voix d'outre-tombe, venue de nulle part, résonna alors :

― _Pourquoi ?_ _Pourquoi briser notre union ? Nous étions comme frères, tous les deux. Nous avions les mêmes yeux..._

― Heu..., fit Sirius, incertain, en regardant autour à la recherche de la provenance de la voix. Vous êtes qui, dis ?

― _Ton pire ennemi depuis trois minutes !_

Sirius fit un nouveau pas en arrière, faisant craquer une brindille sous sa semelle.

― Ah... d'accord, dit-il en s'efforçant de rester poli. Vous êtes donc l'esprit de la Garbouillie.

― _J'étais celui qui pouvait exaucer tous tes vœux ! Tu voulais la jeune fille ? Tu l'as eue ! Il me semble qu'une meilleure preuve de mon dévouement n'aurait guère été possible. Si tu voulais en avoir plus, tu n'avais qu'à demander !_

― Hum... C'est gentil, mais je n'étais pas le bon maître pour vous, alors...

Un rugissement caverneux ébranla le sol et les feuilles des arbres. Le cœur de Sirius accéléra d'un coup sa cadence.

― Bon, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de garder son flegme devant le nuage pourpre. Il est tard. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

Et il déguerpit.

Mais à peine eût-il fait trois pas de course qu'il s'arrêta net devant une silhouette bien dessinée, aux yeux d'un vert brillant.

― Fanny ! s'exclama Sirius, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

― J'avais envie de toi...

D'une démarche sensuelle, elle s'approcha de lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

― Non, pas ici ! paniqua-t-il en la repoussant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment ! Et puis, depuis quand tu me suis ?

― Sirius Black, dit alors une seconde voix affectée de lubricité. J'ai envie de toi...

Il se retourna. Durant un moment, il crut être sujet d'hallucination. Une deuxième Fanny Karline s'approchait de lui, les cheveux tombant en cascades sur ses épaules.

― Très drôle, lança-t-il alors, sans pour autant en être amusé. Tu penses me faire peur avec deux Fanny ?

― _En avoir deux n'est-il pas plus jouissif ?_ reprit la voix de l'esprit. _N'as-tu pas déjà fantasmé à un joli ménage à trois ?_

― Oui... mais pas dans ces circonstances !

― _Une partouze, alors ?_

Et à ses mots, une cinquantaine de Fanny Karline émergèrent des ombres de la forêt, en cercle tout autour de lui. Elles s'avancèrent dans un même mouvement, se déhanchant de façon provocante parmi les sous-bois, les yeux enflammés de désir. Un tumulte de murmures suaves s'élevait d'elles tandis qu'elles articulaient toutes en même temps :

― _J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi..._

Sirius tourna sur lui-même, la baguette levée, le sang se glaçant dans les veines. À les voir le fixer de manière plus malsaine que lubrique, la tête penchée sur le côté, le pas lent, elles évoquaient un peu une redoutable armée d'Inferi.

― Arrêtez ça ! s'écria-t-il en continuant de tourner sur lui-même. Faites-les disparaître ! Je ne veux pas de partouze !

Mais l'esprit maléfique de la Garbouillie ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait plus que les rumeurs des Fanny Karline, qui se répandaient entre les arbres comme une brise glaciale :

― _J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi..._

― Merde..., gémit Sirius qui n'osait pas en atteindre une d'un sort de peur de les rendre agressives.

Mais à la lueur de la lune, elles se rapprochaient dangereusement sans s'arrêter ni le quitter des yeux.

― Restez loin de moi ! s'écria-t-il en levant de plus belle sa baguette. Ne vous approchez pas ! Sinon, je vous jette des sorts !

― _J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi..._

― Ouais, mais pas moi ! Je n'ai aucun désir pour vous ! Même que je suis gay, nah !

Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche, le souffle coupé.

― Je suis gay... ? répéta-t-il avec horreur. Mais non ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Certes, à l'instant, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment envers Fanny, mais cette absence de désir n'avait rien à voir avec une possible homosexualité. Il avait toujours aimé les filles.

― À moins que...

Aussitôt, il baissa les yeux et pointa un caillou du doigt.

― Ce caillou est ma couille ! _Wouaoh !_ s'exclama-t-il avec bonheur. C'est fantastique ! Je peux mentir ! _Je peux mentir !_

Il éleva les bras au ciel en remerciant Merlin que le maléfice se soit levé, quand les Fanny Karline se jetèrent toutes en même temps sur lui en poussant des gémissements de plaisir.

― Aaaarrrrgh !

De longs ongles lui déchirèrent les vêtements et lui entaillèrent la peau. Il donna un coup de pied à l'une d'entre elles et jeta un sort à une autre qui se dissipa dans un nuage pourpre. Encouragé, il lança une série de nouveaux jets de lumière qui fit disparaître d'autres Fanny Karline en fumée. Tout en se débattant pour les tenir à distance, il continua à leur lancer des sorts, jusqu'à ce que la fumée autour devienne trop opaque pour y voir à travers. Il s'enfuit alors en bousculant des Fanny Karline devant lui, sans savoir dans quelle direction il s'élançait.

― _J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi..._

― Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande !

Mais elles le poursuivirent en renonçant soudain au séduisant déhanchement. Certaines s'envolèrent même dans les airs en provoquant de puissantes bourrasques. En leur jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il s'aperçut alors qu'elles avaient pris la forme de démon. Des cornes de bouc, des ailes de chauve-souris et une longue queue fourchue leur avaient poussé.

― Eh merde ! jura Sirius en accélérant sa course dans les buissons.

Mais il trébucha contre une pierre et s'écroula de tout son long sur un tapis de feuilles mortes. Sa baguette roula à un mètre de lui.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse lorsqu'il rampa sur le sol dans la tentative de récupérer sa seule arme contre toutes ces harpies. Il allongea les doigts, quand un bruit mat répété attira son attention.

Une Fanny Karline démone, munie d'une hache, abattait un arbre tout près de lui. Les autres, perchées dans les branches autour, l'observaient en souriant d'un air maléfique.

Sirius se sentit blêmir. Précipitamment, il empoigna sa baguette et se releva, mais dans un fracas infernal, l'arbre tomba dans sa direction et s'abattit violemment sur ses jambes. Un affreux craquement retentit dans ses os.

― _Aaaaaaarrrrrgh !_ hurla-t-il de douleur insupportable.

Retombé sur le dos, il essaya par réflexe de relever le tronc, mais c'était inutile. Il était trop lourd et lui trop faible. Une marre de sang s'élargissait à l'endroit de ses jambes cassées.

― _J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi..._

Les Fanny Karline avaient repris leur apparence humaine et revenaient vers lui d'un air séducteur. Sirius chercha sa baguette. Il l'avait encore laissée tomber. Où était-elle ?

― _J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi..._

Les Fanny Karline se penchèrent au-dessus de lui et se mirent à lui caresser le corps. Il y avait tant de mains sur lui qu'il sentait ses poumons s'écraser sous le poids. Il étouffait.

― _J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi... J'ai envie de toi..._

― _Nooooon !_ hurla Sirius en se débattant. _Allez-vous-en !_

Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir plus que jamais. Les Fanny Karline allaient le tuer. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas perdre James.

― Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me séparer de Cornedrue ! s'écria-t-il avec vigueur. Vous m'entendez ? _Ce n'est pas un tas de filles qui vont me séparer de Cornedrue !_

Au même moment, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de sa baguette. Aussitôt, de toutes ses forces, il se remémora ces moments de bonheur passés en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ces souvenirs lui furent si intenses qu'une explosion de lumière vive projetèrent les Fanny Karline au loin. Un grand chien argenté se ruait sur elles en grognant, les crocs découverts. Sirius soupira de soulagement devant l'aide que son Patronus venait lui apporter. Il était sauvé.

Une à une, les Fanny Karline s'envolèrent en fumée pourpre, puis le silence retomba dans la sombre forêt.

Tandis que le chien argenté continuait de patrouiller dans les environs, Sirius ensorcela le tronc d'un sort de lévitation et le catapulta au loin. Une envie de vomir le saisit à la vue de ses jambes en bouillie. Il ne pouvait pas se lever. Et la douleur amplifiait à chaque mouvement.

Il se laissa alors retomber sur le dos, à bout de force, la respiration agonisante, et pria pour qu'on vienne le chercher.

.

Un violent brame réveilla Sirius en sursaut. Sa vue brouillée se régla dans le noir et il aperçut, à la lueur de la lune, dressé au-dessus de lui, un grand cerf. Ses bois étaient reconnaissables.

― Cornedrue..., articula faiblement Sirius.

L'animal aux narines dilatées d'effroi se déforma, se ratatina et prit la forme de James qui se jeta sur le sol auprès de Sirius.

― Patmol ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il sortit sa baguette et envoya des étincelles rouges vers le ciel. Un instant plus tard, des bruits de pas précipités s'élevèrent dans la nuit.

― Tu l'as trouvé ? haleta la voix inquiète de Lily qui apparut derrière James.

Lorsque sa baguette éclaira les jambes écrasées de Sirius, elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

― Je vais bien ! rassura Sirius qui peinait toujours à respirer. J'ai juste les jambes cassées... et c'est fantastique ! Grâce à ça, je ne pourrai pas faire ma semaine de récurage avec Rusard... J'aurai mes soirs libres...

― Imbécile ! s'emporta Lily avec colère. Tu as failli mourir ! Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans !

― Je ne plaisante pas ! répliqua Sirius tandis que Peter, resté à l'écart, l'aveuglait avec la lumière trop vive de sa baguette. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses aussi clairement que maintenant !

Il attrapa la manche de James et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

― J'étais un abruti de première classe, déclara-t-il, pantelant sous la douleur qui le torturait. Tu étais là, Cornedrue... tu étais là pour moi... tous les jours... et moi je n'en profitais pas...

― Ce n'est pas grave, murmura James.

― Si, c'est grave ! affirma Sirius. Je n'étais qu'un sale égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui-même... et à baiser... et je te faisais de la peine...

Il étrangla un sanglot, le corps frissonnant de froid.

― Je m'excuse, Cornedrue..., gémit-il, le souffle saccadé. Je m'excuse... Et je réalise à quel point je t'adore... et que je ne peux pas même imaginer te perdre... Tu... tu es mon meilleur ami, Cornedrue...

― Tu... tu ne peux toujours pas mentir... ? demanda James d'une voix rauque.

― Je... hum...

Sirius se mordit la lèvre.

― En fait... oui, je peux mentir, répondit-il avec hésitation. Le temps du vœu est écoulé... Les vingt-quatre heures doivent être passées...

― Alors, tu me mens ?

― Mais non ! dit Sirius en s'agrippant plus fort sur le bras de James. Je te dis la vérité ! Je te le jure ! Même que je te promets... une réelle promesse, hein... qu'à partir de ce jour, je resterai toujours franc avec toi...

À la lueur des baguettes, James sourit d'un air ému. Une mince larme glissait derrière ses lunettes.

― Je t'adore aussi, Patmol, chuchota-t-il. Tu es aussi mon meilleur ami.

Puis il leva la tête vers Peter, dont la silhouette était à peine perceptible dans le halo de lumière éblouissante, et demanda :

― Est-ce qu'il doit absolument être renvoyé, professeur ?

― Professeur... ? répéta Sirius, surpris.

Une grande et mince silhouette se détacha alors de celle de Peter et s'avança d'un pas serein. Sa baguette magique illuminait sa longue barbe argentée. Sirius sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en reconnaissant le professeur Dumbledore.

― Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Il regarda Lily qui afficha une mine contrite, puis fixa à nouveau le professeur Dumbledore.

― Ah non, vous savez déjà tout ! s'affola-t-il. Vous allez me renvoyer ?

― Non, Mr Black, dit tranquillement Dumbledore avec un sourire. Pas aujourd'hui. Qui serais-je pour séparer de si bons amis ?

― Ouais ! s'écria James en se jetant sur Sirius pour l'enlacer.

― _Aïe !_

― Oh, désolé !

James se redressa et se contenta au lieu de lui adresser un large sourire de bonheur.

― Tu ne t'en iras pas, Patmol ! Tu vas pouvoir rester !

― Oui ! De toute façon, où est-ce que je pourrais aller sans plus de jambes ? plaisanta Sirius en lui rendant son sourire.

Dumbledore fit apparaître une civière.

― Vos jambes ne semblent pas avoir été atteintes d'un maléfice, observa-t-il. Je pense que Madame Pomfresh saura vous guérir en un clin d'œil. On rentre ?

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Je vous reviens la semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue. J'espère que vous excusez ce chapitre un peu tordu... :P_


	8. Épilogue

_Bonjour !  
_

 _Voilà, cette histoire se termine. Merci à tous mes lecteurs (y compris les anonymes) de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Un merci tout spécial pour_ **Rinku,** **Alienor la Fantasque, Titou Douh, Eladora** _et_ **Noumea**. Chaque fois, v _os reviews sont un vrai plaisir. J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire jusqu'à la fin._

 _(L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ; l'inspiration provient du film "Liar Liar")_

 _Bonne dernière lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

― _Joyeux anniversaire, Cornedruuuuuue ! Joyeux anniversaiiiiiire !_

Après avoir terminé de chanter, les élèves applaudirent joyeusement tandis que des Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste explosaient dans la salle commune. James rayonnait de bonheur devant son gâteau au chocolat. Lily, debout derrière sa chaise, lui enserrait les épaules avec amour, Peter lui versait encore un peu de Bièraubeurre, Remus redressa du doigt la grosse bougie magique illuminée plantée au milieu des autres dans le glaçage et Sirius soufflait dans une flûte de fête, coiffé d'un chapeau pointu multicolore.

― Wouaouh ! s'exclama-t-il en tapotant le dos de James. Un an déjà qui vient de passer ! Le temps passe vite, c'est fou ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule année à Poudlard !

― Ça ne se terminera pas là, dit James. On passera encore plein de temps ensemble après.

― Tout en nous laissant quand même un peu de temps à nous aussi, intervint Lily en massant les épaules de son petit ami. Vous êtes inséparables, d'accord, mais moi aussi j'ai le droit de passer du temps seul avec toi, James.

James émit un rire amusé.

― Lily, ma belle, ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse ?

― Mais c'est vrai, quoi ! se défendit Lily en rougissant. Vous passez presque tous vos temps libres ensemble !

― Bah, c'est une question de temps, dit James en mimant un air de sagesse. Un jour, Patmol découvrira lui aussi le véritable amour et alors il passera déjà moins de temps avec nous.

― Pas de danger, rassura Sirius en balayant l'air devant lui avec sa flûte. Pour moi, la baise, c'est fini. Je fais encore des cauchemars depuis qu'une armée de Fanny Karline a essayé de me violer...

Mary Macdonald, suivie de près par son amie Alice Courduot, vint alors s'asseoir à côté de lui en gloussant.

― Oh, mais l'amour n'est pas la baise, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard suave. L'amour, c'est faire l'amour. C'est quand des sentiments forts nous transportent pour une seule personne sans qu'on puisse y fuir.

― Dans ce cas, je suis amoureux de Cornedrue, déclara Sirius avec un sérieux feint.

Peter s'étouffa dans son verre de Bièraubeurre et James pouffa.

― Imbécile ! lança-t-il en le poussant de la main. Désolé, mais mon cœur appartient à Lily. Pourquoi ne pas trouver à qui appartiendra le tien ?

― Parce que l'amour est trop compliqué ! protesta Sirius. Je préfère l'amitié. C'est plus simple.

― Tu ne diras pas ça lorsque l'amour te tombera dessus sans crier gare.

― Bon, Cornedrue ! intervint Remus en frappant dans ses mains. Pourquoi ne pas souffler tes bougies avant que la cire ne fonde dans le gâteau ?

James hocha la tête, ferma un instant les yeux le temps de faire son vœu et s'apprêta à souffler, quand Sirius tendit brusquement la main en criant :

― _Noooon !_

Tout le monde le fixa avec surprise. Devant tous les regards, Sirius sourit d'un air mal à l'aise, puis s'adossa dans sa chaise.

― Heu..., fit-il pour tenter de se justifier. C'est juste que... j'ai un peu peur...

Lily soupira avec amusement.

― Black, dit-elle avec douceur. Je ne crois pas que James oserait faire un autre souhait pareil à l'année dernière.

― Mais non, bien sûr que non, dit Sirius en riant nerveusement. Cornedrue ne me ferait pas subir ça une autre fois.

― Exactement, assura James en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu as déjà eu ta leçon et je t'apprécie grandement comme tu es : un meilleur ami formidable.

― Et quelqu'un de bien, enchérit Mary en se rapprochant de Sirius. Quelqu'un qui, en plus d'être très charmeur, est doté de respect, d'honnêteté et d'un grand cœur.

James lui fit un clin d'œil.

― Bon, ça va, dit Sirius en reprenant ses esprits. C'est bon, tu peux souffler et souhaiter ce que tu veux.

― Merci, dit James.

Il reprit une profonde inspiration et souffla toutes les bougies d'un coup. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements ébranla la salle commune. De nouveaux pétards explosèrent. Sirius fit résonner sa flûte de fête, quand des mains lui agrippèrent soudain la tête et des lèvres se pressèrent sur les siennes.

― Humpf... ?

C'était Mary Macdonald. Le corps frissonnant, elle l'embrassait avec une passion ardente. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle s'empourpra de gêne devant son air hébété.

― Je... enfin, je ne savais pas comment te remercier..., balbutia-t-elle dans le silence le plus complet de la salle commune.

Tous les élèves les regardaient avec des sourires étonnés.

― Me remercier... ? interrogea Sirius, qui éprouvait tout à coup une sensation de papillons dans la poitrine.

― Oui, te remercier, reprit timidement Mary. Ça va faire un an demain que tu me protèges de Bellatrix, de Lestrange et des autres Serpentard.

― Mais c'est rien, voyons ! Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser te... Je veux dire, c'était naturel pour moi de te protéger. C'est parce que je... C'est parce que tu...

― C'est parce que quoi ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant un regard brillant dans le sien.

Sirius se sentit s'enflammer. Quelque chose d'étrange s'éveillait en lui, une curieuse émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée auparavant. Jamais Mary Macdonald n'avait été aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Il fut sur le point de revenir toucher ses lèvres, quand une brusque idée le foudroya.

― Cornedrue... ? gronda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami d'un air de reproche.

― Quoi ? dit James d'un air espiègle.

― C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

― Qui a fait quoi ?

― Qui a provoqué ces sentiments en moi ! précisa Sirius, les sourcils froncés. On parlait justement d'amour, tout à l'heure. Et là, comme par hasard, je tombe amoureux !

Les filles autour gloussèrent. Mary afficha un sourire en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

― Mais je n'ai rien fait ! protesta James. Si tu es tombé amoureux, tu es tombé amoureux tout seul. Pourquoi j'aurais fait le vœu que tu tombes amoureux ?

Lily échangea un regard amusé avec Alice Courduot. Sirius resta sans voix, la mâchoire pendante.

― Heu..., reprit-il en se grattant la nuque. C'était quoi ton souhait, alors ?

― Bah, j'ai simplement souhaité de recevoir un nouveau jeu de bataille explosive encore cette année, répondit nonchalamment James. L'ancien a encore cramé.

― Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais comment as-tu su que j'allais t'offrir cette année encore un nouveau jeu de bataille explosive ?

― Wouaoh ! s'écria James en sautant de joie sur sa chaise. C'est vrai ? J'aurai vraiment un nouveau jeu de bataille explosive ? Ça alors, mon souhait s'est exaucé !

Sirius éclata de rire en sortant de sa poche un petit paquet emballé.

― N'importe quoi, j'avais déjà acheté ton cadeau avant que tu fasses ton souhait. Tiens, ouvre-le.

James s'empara du paquet et le développa avec tellement d'empressement que les morceaux d'emballage voltigèrent autour de lui. Peter en reçut un en pleine figure.

― On joue tout de suite ! déclara James, animé d'extase.

― D'accord, acquiesça Sirius. Mais est-ce que ma nouvelle copine peut jouer aussi ? Enfin, je ne sais pas encore si elle accepte d'être ma nouvelle copine... je veux dire... Une seconde...

Il se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Mary qui rougissait d'émotion sur sa chaise.

― Mary, commença Sirius dont les papillons revinrent lui chatouiller la poitrine. Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma copine ?

― Ça fait des mois que j'espère t'entendre me le demander, murmura-t-elle. Oui, Sirius, je veux être ta copine.

Et sous les acclamations des fêtards, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

― Qu'on arrose cette fête ! s'écria joyeusement James en se levant. Queudver ! Remplis nos verres ! On va se faire la partie la plus explosive de toutes !

Puis il se pencha vers Remus d'un air malicieux et ajouta :

― C'est vrai, attends-toi à une explosion du tonnerre, parce que c'est le souhait que j'ai fait...

― Tu veux dire que je vais devoir aller mettre mes cache-oreilles ? dit Remus en hochant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

― On ferait mieux de manger le gâteau d'abord, conseilla Sirius tandis que Peter remplissait les verres. Sinon, on pourrait le faire exploser par accident et un gâteau qui explose...

Lily se saisit immédiatement de la pelle à tarte. Tandis qu'elle entreprit de distribuer des parts de gâteau aux autres, James s'installa en face de Sirius et étala les cartes de son nouveau jeu.

― Prêt pour le moment le plus explosif de ta vie, Patmol ? demanda-t-il.

― Absolument ! J'ai des sentiments forts et sincères pour une fille, j'aime profondément mon meilleur ami... Rien au monde ne va pouvoir m'empêcher maintenant d'exploser !

FIN

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous offrir cette histoire. Je vous aime, mes lecteurs. Vous êtes toute ma motivation !_

 _Je reviens bientôt avec une nouvelle fanfiction._

 _Gros bisous !  
Melfique_


End file.
